Shinzo other lives
by JadenTheFangirl
Summary: A story of a girl thrown into the world of her favorite story/show. She can't beleive what's happening in the beginning and feels it's a dream come true, but in the end, she knows it is an unhappy destiny she must face and, hopefully, survive.
1. Chapter 1

Shinzo/ other lives

By Jordan

Me:hi, i dont own anything because there is no way i could make anything as good as shinzo/mushrambo.

Sago:but im sure you did good with this.

Me:(staring at sago starting to drool)th...thanks.

Mushra:jordan and sago sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g.

Me:(evil glare, and pulling up sleave, getting ready to punch) what were you saying?

Mushra:nothing. (hides behind a rock)

Me, Sago, and Mushra: Hope you enjoy the story. (they all fake smile)

**Chapter 1 **

**The beginning**

**In different realm, there is a different world. In this world, humans had done a lot of experiments on different creatures. One day, the experiments went very wrong. They ended up making an unstoppable race called Enterrans. **

**Some were normal, yet some Enterrans could transform into more evolved, more powerful versions of themselves, and some were just extremely powerful in there normal form. The Enterrans destroyed the human race, took over, and renamed earth as Enterra. **

**Before they destroyed everyone, a meteor hit Enterra and a magical source burst out of the meteor and split in to two peaces. One hit one of the Enterrans who became the most powerful Enterran, Mushrambo. The other hit a human baby girl who was daughter of a scientist. **

**The scientist put his daughter, Yakumo, in cryogenic sleep for five hundred years so she could find the last remaining humans in a place called Shinzo once the battle was over. Mushrambo eventually was defeated. **

**Once she awoke, she went looking for Shinzo, but also made great friends along the way. **

**There was Mushra, who could, in his hyper form, control fire. **

**Sago, who could control water, no matter what form he was in. **

**And there was Kutaal, who could control earth. When Sago and Kutaal are defeated, they become cards so that Mushra can absorb them and become Mushrambo. **

**They fought powerful enemies and went through a lot together. Mushra eventually developed feelings for Yakumo. After they saved the world twice, found Shinzo, and reunited Enterrans and humans. That was the end of their first journey. A new journey started for them once they met Salina. They became friends with Salina and journeyed together. But Salina had some secrets she did not tell them until they found out they where being tracked. The trackers were after Salina because she was the daughter of an evil ruler named Arnot. She was sorry and scared for her friends, so she tried to leave to keep them safe, but Sago, who developed feelings for her just as she did for him, and the rest of them said friends do not turn their backs on each other. So they all ran from and fought the trackers with Salina. **

**One day, one of the most powerful trackers, Carn, found Salina by herself while everyone else was battling off the other trackers. It was a distraction. The man made Salina do as he said by threatening her friends. If it wasn't for everyone coming back in time, Carn would have turned Salina evil. After that battle, they fought plenty of other powerful enemies, but one day, they ran into someone who was almost impossible to beat. His name was Maliki. Salina made a deal with the guardians of Shinzo. They made it so that if they both where destroyed, they would be reincarnated. But if one killed the other and survived, the one defeated would stay down. They would both be reincarnated every one hundred years. Maliki would come back and take over his old body, but Salina would be reincarnated into another person's spirit in our realm. Sago and everyone else would be kept alive to ready the next reincarnation of Salina each time. **

**Salina gave up her life to save everyone. Four hundred years have passed and she has been reincarnated four times. Each girl from our world was never any bit like Salina, and it tore Sago apart each time. **

**Now, another fifteen year old girl will be chosen for the fifth time to try and defeat Maliki. A girl who is more like Salina then any of the last reincarnations. A girl who, thanks to a TV show, knows a lot about Enterra. A girl who is very creative. A girl who, ironically, has a crush on her favorite character. A girl who has no idea she is about to become a part of her favorite show. A girl who is watching the show right now and is getting mad at the one of the bad guys for calling Sago a washed up water boy. **

**A girl who is also screaming at the TV, "Kick his but already, Mushrambo. If I where you, I would have killed him by now. Especially for calling sago that." The brown and short haired, green eyed girl said sitting on the floor, in front of the couch, across from the TV.**

"**Salina, who are you yelling at?" said Salinas' mom as she was walking out of the hall and into the living room where Salina was and putting a hamper of clothes on the couch to start folding. **

"**The TV." Salina said smiling. **

"**Well, how about you stop yelling at the TV and help me fold." They both laughed and Salina grabbed some clothes and started folding. **

"**Just wondering, how many times have you seen this episode? Or all of them for that matter." **

**Salina smiled shyly. "A lot. So much that I've lost count. I can't help it. I love Shinzo. SHINZO ROCKS!!!!" she yelled. Her mom glared at her for a minute. "Sorry. So, what's dad doing?" Salina wasn't completely focusing on what she was doing because she was watching the TV. **

**She very poorly folded two shirts which her mom grabbed and folded perfectly. **

"**Watch what your doing, girl." Her mom laughed. So did she. **

"**Sorry." She stopped watching the TV (amazingly) and started to actually fold. **

"**He's working on a computer. After that where going to get some groceries. Then me, you and dad might go see a movie. But that's only if you clean your room, get the dishes done and remember to turn the TV off when you're done watching Shinzo."**

"**Yes ma'am." She moved her hand up to salute her mom. **

**They went to see a Harry Potter movie, went to eat once it was over, and came home. "That was really fun. We really need to do that again." Her mom unlocked the door and they went in. Her mom put the keys on the table and turned the lights on. **

"**Yeah. The next time I use the power of the geek side and get money for it, we can." Her dad put the leftovers of their food on the table. **

"**Yes, dad, we thank you for using your great powers. You need an evil name. OH, I KNOW. We shall call you…..Darth nerd." Salina and her mom laughed and her dad stuck his tongue out. **

"**I'll get you back for that." **

**She smiled. "Yeah, if you can think of anything." She laughed again. **

**Her mom turned to her, smiling, and yawned. "Well, goodnight sweetie. Got to wake up early to go pay bills. Don't stay up too late watching Shinzo." She walked down the hall to her room. **

"**Good night, baby." Salinas' mom and dad said at the same time. **

"**Good night, mom. Good night, Darth nerd." Salina laughed and also heard her mom laugh a little. **

"**Ha ha ha. It's so funny." Her dad said sarcastically. **

"**Yeah, it is." She said back. **

"**Oh, just go watch your show and drool over sock go." **

"**It's Sago, and as you say, Lord Nerdius." **

"**Ok, you win." **

**Salina laughed as she got some of the left over food and poured some coke. She sat on the couch and turned the TV on. Her and her dad would always make fun of each other and mess with each other like that. They where pretty much like best friends. And her mom was just the best mom anyone could ever ask for. Once she was done with her food and drink, she put the dishes up, got some covers and lay down. **

**She eventually fell asleep watching the TV. She dreamt about the episode she watched. Then everything caught on fire. She knew it wasn't real, but she felt like she could smell smoke. **

**Her dream ended and she woke up. She looked around the living room to see if she could find the smell. At first, she thought it might be her dad cooking, because he would, most of the time, burn what ever he was cooking (she would make fun of him for that). But it was four in the morning, so they still would be in bed. She got up to go look in the kitchen, but stopped when she saw a scorched hole in the floor, with smoke coming out. **

**She knelt down to look in, but stopped to see another hole. She looked around the room to see where they where coming from. She saw two holes in the upper middle part the wall right above the window, across the living room. She got up and looked out of the window to see a lot of what looked to be several meteors of different sizes and shapes coming strait for the house. **

**She started running for the hall yelling "MOM!!! DAD!!!! HURRY!!!!!! GET UP!!!" she stopped for one second because a meteor fell in front of her, and started running again. She saw her mom in the doorway of there room and yelled "MOOOOOOOOM!!!!!" **

**Her mom started running towards her with her dad right behind her. All of a sudden, a huge meteor landed right in between Salina and her parents. **

"**MOOOOOOOM!!!! DAAAAAAAD!!! CAN YA'LL HEAR ME?!!!" tears started to run down her face. "No." she whispered. She leaned against they wall and slid down. "Please. Please no. NOOOOOO!!!!" she started to hit the meteor. **

**She stopped when one hit right behind her and she ran for the closet. She was about to get in, when a meteor hit the door and knocked her in. She hit her head on the wall and was knocked out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The surprise**

**Once she woke up, she looked around trying to remember where she was and what happened. She saw yellow lines that formed a vertical rectangle. She realized it was a door and started to remember everything. **

**She tried to stand up and eventually did after tripping over stuff she didn't see eight times. She turned the doorknob, pushed a little, but it wouldn't move any further. She squeezed through the little space she could push through, and once she got out, she wished she hadn't. **

**Her house looked like it was hit by tornado. She walked around the meteors that were in her way and finally made to the meteor that had separated her from her parents. **

"**Mom? Dad? MOOOOOOOOM!!!! DAAAAAAAD!!!" she tried hitting the meteor again, and also tried pushing, but it wouldn't budge. She tried yelling for them again, but no one said anything. **

**She got up and started looking around. The walls where torn apart, the stairs collapsed, the roof gone. Amazingly, the closet was the only place where it wasn't that bad. The front of the house was torn apart, except the door way (which no longer held a door). It was sunrise, the sun just coming over the horizon, and Salina figured it was at least six or seven in the morning, but there was some other weird lights coming from the front lawn. She walked through the doorway to see four similar and weird looking meteors lined up in a horizontal row. They all had swirls on them, with the rest of it being black. The first had yellow swirls, the second, blue, third red, and fourth white. She stood there and thought for a minute, not sure what would happen if she walked up to one of them. She decided that you never know. She walked up to the blue one, stopping inches away from it. She reached out to touch it, but the second she did, she was flying back to the house. A force from inside the meteors had blasted her back and she hit the wall of the house (or what was left of it). The rocks crumbled into pieces and what was inside them seemed to be standing up. **

"**Owwwyy, that hurt." She started rubbing the back of her head. **

"**Are you ok, Salina?" a male voice asked. **

**This made Salina look up. One, because she didn't notice that what was in the meteors was people and two because she knew that voice. **

"**Um, yeah. I'm fine. I hit my head against the wall, but I don't think I'll suffer any brain damage. Unless the lights I'm seeing aren't real, then something might be wrong." She laughed a little while still rubbing her head. She realized that they where three men and one woman. "Um, who are you?" after she said that, she saw them exchange glances. **

**Then they all nodded. The light that surrounded them shined even brighter. Salina had to look away because it was so bright. Then the light disappeared completely. Salina looked up and almost stopped breathing. The yellow man was no man; he was a half lion, half man. He had the face of a lion with an armored mask, and claws. He wore armor. He was very muscular, and Salina realized who he was. It was Kutaal. The white woman was very beautiful with brown hair and blue eyes. She had an out fit that Salina immediately recognized, with a shining rainbow colored stone in the middle of her chest. Yakumo. The red man wore red armor and had purple hair. Salina was expecting to see a red helmet, but he wore no helmet for the first time that she'd ever seen when he was in hyper form. Mushra. And the blue man had beautiful blue hair with horns, beautiful blue eyes that she knew so well because she would drool over them all the time, and a beautiful smile. Sago. All three of the guys where in their hyper forms. **

"**We are the guardians of Enterra." Yakumo told her, sounding as kind as she looked. Salina was stunned by how cool they all looked because she was so used to seeing animations. But she was more stunned by how beautiful Sago looked. **

"**Uuuuhh…… Um…. How… What… are you doing here?" Salina finally managed to say. She heard a laugh-hiding-cough come from Mushra and guessed he was laughing at how she had asked the question. **

"**We're here for you, Salina." Sago said. She was still confused. She was about to ask why, but Sago went on, "You have been chosen to become a warrior and guardian of Enterra, just like us, and to defeat a great evil in our world." **

**She barely noticed what he was saying, because she was too busy focusing on how beautiful his voice sounded. She shook her head, trying really hard to forget so she could focus on what he said. For her it was kinda hard, but eventually, it sank in. **

"**What do you mean, I've been chosen? To do what?" **

**Mushra turned to Sago and whispered, "Sago, we may need to hurry back." **

**Sago turned toward Mushra and whispered back, "First, we have to tell her and let her make the choice. I'm not going to force her." **

**Salina tried, but barely heard a thing. Sago turned to her and started walking toward her. Once he reached Salina (who would have been hyper ventilating if she wasn't worried about being embarrassed), he bent over and offered his hand. **

"**You need help?" he laughed a little. **

**She glanced back and forth at his hand and face twice, and then grabbed his hand and let him pull her up. She felt that sinking feeling you get in your stomach sometimes. "Apparently." She got her legs to hold her body up before Sago let go of her hand. **

**He cleared his throat and his face looked serious. "In our world, there was a … very powerful warrior who was one of our greatest friends. She has been reincarnated four times into the spirits of different girls from your world to defeat an evil warrior named Maliki. You are the fifth. Now, you must choose to either go back to your normal life and stay with your mother and father," he saw her look confused and surprised. **

"**Don't worry, there fine. Or, you can fight with us and try to defeat Maliki for good. Remember, its your choice." He stepped back a bit. **

**Salina guessed he did that to give her some space. "What would happen if I stayed?" Salina definitely wanted to stay with her parents, but part of her (not just the part that's a fan of Shinzo and that's screaming "HECK YEAH!!!") felt as if she needed to go. **

**Sago nodded, as if knowing her answer was yes. "We would fight Maliki our selves and hopefully defeat him." Salina thought for a minute about that. **

"**What would happen if you didn't defeat him?" Sago looked as if he wished she hadn't asked. **

"**He would take over our world… … and yours." Salina knew after what he said that there really wasn't any choice, whether he tried to give her one or not. **

"**I'll fight."**

**Sago nodded. Sago turned to Yakumo, nodded, and walked toward to the rest of them. Yakumo put both her hands on her stone. Once she moved her hands, the stone was shining different colors and stretching forward to form a spinning circle. The circle looked like it was some kind of portal. **

**Salina stood there wondering what it was until Sago turned around, after he stopped, to see her face and said, "It's a portal to our world. It's the only way back." Salina walked forward to the rest of them, too. **

"**Just wondering, why did ya'll come down in the meteors?" **

**Sago looked like he didn't know either. "Don't know. For some reason, that's the way we got here." **

"**It was freaking fun. Wooooo hooo." Mushra threw his arms up. **

**Salina felt a little angry "They also almost killed my mom and dad." **

**Mushra didn't look so happy, because he felt bad. "Sorry." **

**Salina nodded and smiled at him to let him know she wasn't mad anymore. She knew it wasn't his fault, so she shouldn't be mad. Kutaal walked through the portal first and it shined brighter for a second and then stopped. Then Yakumo and Mushra. Salina waited for Sago to go through, but she figured out that he was doing the same. **

"**Are you gonna go?" Salina asked, not wanting to go first. **

**Sago laughed a bit. "Actually, I was waiting for you. It won't hurt if that's what you're worried about. Its sort of fun. Just a little. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you." **

**Salina turned toward the portal, but still didn't move. Sago laughed again and cocked his head to the side. "Do you need me to go in with you?" **

"**Maybe. Me big scaredy cat." They both laughed. **

"**And Kutaals just a big cat, but don't tell him I said that." They laughed again. He held his hand out and she grabbed it. **

"**On three, we jump." They both got ready to jump. "One…two…THREE." They both jumped and Salina screamed a bit. **

**Once they where in, Salina saw a lot of colors spinning around. There was a bright light up ahead that was getting closer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The upside**

**They went through it and Sago landed on his feet. **

**Salina landed on her butt. "Ow." **

"**Is there a reason why you screamed?" Sago laughed while pulling Salina up. **

"**Not really, but I had a reason for saying ow. That hurt."  
Salina said while rubbing her butt. **

"**Don't worry. The first time we went in, Mushra fell on his head." Everyone except Mushra laughed. **

"**Ha ha. You know what, the first time, I was flipping around uncontrollably and by the time we where out, I was upside down." Everyone laughed again. **

"**That defiantly makes me feel better." Every body started to walk inside the little mini house they where standing in front of, except Sago. **

"**Do you need a minute? This must be a lot to take in. It would probably take me days to decide." **

**Salina walked to the outside wall of the house, sat against it, and said, "Maybe." **

**Sago got down on one knee. "You know you don't have to do this. You can go back home and stay with your mom and dad." He seemed just a tiny bit sad as he said this, but his face changed to a serious look. **

"**I know," Salina said, " but I want to." **

**Sago stood up and said, "Ok. We'll be right inside." Then he went in. **

**Salina laid her head on the wall and closed her eyes. She first thought of the up side of everything. Number one, (definitely number one, for her) she gets to actually talk to her favorite animated characters, like Sago. It might be fun. She can drool over the real Sago. All the other up side had something to do with Sago. So, now she thought about the down sides. She'll miss her mom and dad. She doesn't know how long she would be gone or even if she would be able to go back. She had no idea how to fight. She was kind of scared. And if she had any powers like the others, she had no idea how to use them. But some part of her knew she had to do this, some part of her knew they couldn't win by themselves and if they did win, Maliki would just come back again and again. She knew she had to try her hardest. She also knew she was getting cold because she had the same short sleeves and jeans she had on before everything happened. **

**She got up and went inside. Inside it was a little small. Across the room to the other wall was two windows, then there was another wall on the right side that cut that wall in half forming two rooms with one door at the end of the wall, closest to Salina. Under the windows where three beds with a dresser beside them on the right side of the room. On the left side of the room in the top left corner was a sort of tiny fire place burning with a pot hanging over the fire. Whatever was in there smelled good, and Salina didn't need to ask to know who was cooking, thanks to her obsession with Shinzo. In the bottom left corner was a table and four chairs. In those four chairs where Salina's favorite characters EVER, who stopped their conversation and turned towards her. **

"**You a little better now?" Sago asked. **

"**A bit. What're ya'll talking about?" she walked a little closer but stopped when she saw there where no more chairs and just leaned against the wall. **

**Sago was the one to answer. "We're just talking about our… well I guess our schedule from now on. Before now, we just went about our days like normal. Unless anything or anyone attacked, then we would fight to protect ourselves and the villagers who live across from us not so far off." He said, pointing to the left of Salina to where (Salina guessed) the villagers were. **

**There was a window right next to Salina and she looked to see a fence with covers all over the ground inside it. There where splotches of green that she saw and figured was plants and vegetables or something. And there where people and what she figured to be Enterrans because they looked like mutant lizards and cats, with torn and messy clothes. They looked a little tired, or maybe sick, Salina thought. No, they seemed sad. "They look so sad." She said feeling really bad. **

"**They've lost many of their family and friends. And almost everyday, there's someone or something coming after us and them. We've offered for them to stay here plenty of times but they said only the children when they need it and the sick. They say that we need to stay strong to defend and win against Maliki. That is why we try so hard to protect them. They need a place to stay, yet that don't take the offer when it is given. They are kind people, and we are not going to let them get hurt any more then they already have been." **

**Salina was still looking at the people. Once she turned, she saw Sago staring at her and then looked down. She blushed a little. **

"**Do you need to sit? You can have my seat if you want." He said while starting to get up. **

**She waved her hands back and forth in front her and said, "No, I'm fine." **

"**You can have my seat since I'm getting up to finish the food." Salina didn't need to look to see it was Kutaal who said this. **

**She pushed away from the wall and walked over to the upper left chair that was right beside Sago. Mushra was in the lower left chair with Yakumo beside him. **

**Salina looked around at everyone and just realized something. "Why are ya'll in you're hyper forms? Or was the whole transforming back and forth only on the show?" **

**Sago looked at her and laughed. "We were able to transform back to our normal selves before, but when the battling started, the celestial guardians decided that it would be safer and better to be in our hyper forms and be able to protect ourselves and everyone else at all times." **

**Salina just stared at him and a minute later nodded her head and looked at the ground after realizing she could have been drooling for a whole minute. She heard someone laugh and peaked up to see Yakumo elbowing Mushra in the ribs, then she looked back down. **

"**Foods done." Salina started to get up so Kutaal could have his seat back. **

**He put his hand up in front of her, shook his head, and said, "Don't worry, I can sit on one of the beds. Here." He handed her her bowl. **

**She sat back down and looked at the food. It looked and smelled good, so she asked, "What's this?" it looked like some kind of soup, so she picked up a spoon. **

"**Fish soup a la Kutaal." **

**She scooped up some of it and sipped. She loved it. It was extremely delicious. She looked up to see Kutaal staring at her and she guessed he was waiting to see if she liked it. "It's great! I love it!" **

**Kutaal smiled, "I'm glad you like it." **

**Mushra chuckled a bit. "You could tell by how he looked in his normal form how good his food was. If we weren't smart, we would all have been fat like him." **

**Kutaal growled. "Do you want to eat your food or wear it?" **

**Mushra grabbed his bowl. "Sorry." **

**Salina hid a laugh under a cough. Mostly because he laughed at her, so now she's laughing at him. Once everyone was done, Yakumo got the dishes and started to clean them. Salina went to help because she wanted to and also didn't want to sit over there with someone who would cause her to drool (Sago) and someone who would make her blush out of embarrassment (Mushra). **

"**Thank you. It's really nice of you to help." Yakumo moved a towel in front of the fire and her and Salina moved a big pot from the fire that Kutaal had put there and placed it on the towel. **

"**Your welcome. I wanted to. But…also I didn't want to sit alone with the guys." **

**Yakumo came back with wash cloths and laughed. "Yeah. They can be really annoying sometimes. Mostly Mushra." Yakumo started to wash and Salina dried (Salina was secretly glad because she hated washing with liquid hot magma water, what her dad would call something really hot). Once they were done, they both sat on Kutaals bed. **

"**So what's the schedule?" Salina asked. **

**Sago turned around, "For two days, we'll be hanging around and helping the villagers." **

**Salina was curious, "Why?" **

**Sago turned to her. "So you can get used to everything and let everything sink in. We don't want you to be pushed too hard." **

**Mushra coughed to hide that he was saying, "He doesn't." putting as much emphases on the word he as he could. **

**Sago glared at him and Salina saw Sago stomp Mushra's foot and Mushra reaching under the table to grab his foot. **

**Salina laughed. "Thank you." **

"**It's the least we can do since you decided to come here instead of stay home. It's us who should be thanking you." Sago said.**

**Salina didn't know what to say back, so she thought of some questions to ask them. "So what's the schedule for after those two days." **

**Mushra answered this time. "You'll start your training. Fighting and magic. We'll start you with hand to hand combat for a week, then, if you don't suck, we start with weapons for a week, then magic for a week." **

**Then Yakumo spoke up, "Before you start fighting with magic, you'll need to learn how to use it. So you'll be practicing with all of us." **

**Kutaal stood up, "You will practice earth with me." **

**Then Mushra stood, "I'll be teaching you fire." **

**Then Sago stood, "And I'll be teaching you water." **

**Salina turned to Yakumo guessing she might teach her something. "I'll be teaching you how to heal and use energy." **

**Salina sat there for a second to let it all in, "Well, that sounds like a lot. Do you think for a week we could learn how to nit or something? One day we may really need some scarves." Everyone laughed. **

**Sago answered. "We wish. With Maliki living not so far away, we can't do anything but try and stay alive." **

**After a while of silence, Salina went to the next question. "So, why DO you live so close to him? I would kinda get the reason if the reason was the villagers, but you could take the villagers away from here." **

**Yakumo answered, "Actually, we can't. We fled from Maliki after the first battle, with some people he would have killed, and came to this island. There were villagers here, so we stayed with them for a while until we were able to build this." She said waving around the room. Salina turned toward Sago, who continued the story. **

"**The whole time we were here, we never noticed that some one lived in that huge castle over there." He said pointing to something that was out side. "The villagers lied to us the whole time and felt bad for it and told us that this land is being controlled by Maliki. He forced them to lie. He had us trapped the whole time. So, ever since then we've never been able to leave. That's also another reason the villagers won't ever stay here, because they blame themselves." Everyone was quiet again. **

"**We should get to bed. Good night, guys." Yakumo got up and headed towards the other room waving for Salina to follow. She got up and followed Yakumo. **

"**Night, girls." The guys said at the same time. **

**Salina just walked backwards and stared and waved at Sago until she was in the other room, which was a little small. **

"**Um, Yakumo?" **

**Yakumo turned around. "Just guessing. You need some different clothes?" Salina nodded. Yakumo went to a small dresser and pulled an outfit that was two shades of purple (Salina's favorite color) and pink with a red stone in the middle. **

**Salina really liked it. "Wow. That looks really cool." Salina changed and then laid down to go to sleep. **

"**Salina?"**

**Salina opened her eyes. "Yeah?" **

**Yakumo was quiet for a minute. "You know, you didn't have to come here and fight with us. You can still go back." **

**Salina thought for a minute. "I want to help. It's ok. I'm fine with coming here. Also, I feel like I need to be here." Yakumo laughed. **

"**Its probably part of you that's connected to the real Salina. It's happened with all the reincarnations." Salina decided to go to sleep since Yakumo didn't say anything else. **

**That night, Salina had a dream about something she wished she could run away from. She dreamt of when that meteor hit her mom and dad. It's like it kept replaying and replaying in her head. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Having fun**

**Salina woke up with her face wet. She thought it was either sweat from possibly rolling around all night, or tears. Or both. She got up and used the covers to wipe her face. _Why did I have to dream about that, _she thought to herself. **

**She shook her head to clear the dream from her memory. Apparently, Yakumo was already up because Salina was alone in the room. She got up and walked to the little mirror that was next to the window in the room. She looked at her self in it. Her eyes where half closed and when she fully opened her eyes, she fell back. What she saw in the mirror surprised her. **

**She got back up to check and she knew she wasn't crazy. "MY SKIN'S YELLOW!!!!!" It wasn't extremely yellow, like a mix of her skin tone and yellow, but it was still yellow. **

**Yakumo busted threw the door looking like she was scared to death. "Are you ok? I heard something fall and a scream." **

**Salina was still staring at her face in the mirror. **

"**What's wrong?" **

**Salina turned to Yakumo as if she didn't notice. "Nothings wrong. I just thought that when I went to bed last night my skin was a pinkish, not so much tan, color, but apparently I was wrong because when I look in the mirror, IT'S YELLOW. Sorry about my yelling, I'm just used to normal skin tones." **

**Yakumo laughed a bit. "Uh, yeah. Forgot to tell you that you'll kinda change a little while you're here. Salina (meaning the real Salina) looked a little different than you, and since you're here, you'll become more like her. Since your part of her." **

**Salina sat on the bed. "So, how much will I change?" **

"**Don't worry, it's mostly color that will change, like eye color, hair, and like your skin. Everything else will stay the same." **

**Salina took a deep breath, then let it out. "So what did I interrupt?" **

**Yakumo got up and headed out of the room while saying, "Nothing, just cleaning the guys' dishes. You have food on the table." **

**Salina followed and sat down in front of bowl of fish soup. "Just wondering, for future reference, is fish all ya'll eat?" **

**Yakumo came and sat down with two glasses of water. "We switch up the different types of fish sometimes." They laughed. **

"**Well, that's good. That means we'll never get sick…Yea, I know that was a boring joke, but, hey, that's how me and my dad are. We make retarded joke after retarded joke. Some, only me and him get……I miss him a little." Salina felt something on her arm and looked up to see that Yakumo was trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I was just saying it's different. Especially when I make a joke that only we would get. I fell like I hear a cricket in the back round each time." Salina looked around and wondered where the guys were. **

"**Where's th-" **

"**There outside practicing. Once you're done, you can watch them beat the crap out of each other." Yakumo got up and put her dish in the pot. **

"**Sounds fun." Once Salina was done with her food, she did the same, got some water just in case she got thirsty, and went outside. She heard grunts, metal hitting, water whooshing back and forth, fire, and also it sounded like someone was throwing rocks. She followed the sound to the left side of the house and almost dropped her cup. **

"**Oh. My. Gosh." She whispered as she watched fire, water, and rocks being thrown back and forth. **

**She would have been screaming, "Awesome." if she didn't want to interrupt. **

**She would have fainted like any other big fan of a show would have if she didn't think it would attract attention. **

**And also, she would have been jumping up and down saying, "Teach me. Teach me. Teach me." if she didn't think they'd think she was super weird. **

**She just watched like a kid would watch fireworks. Mushra threw a fire ball at Kutaal, who used a rock wall to shield himself. Mushra was to busy focusing on what he was doing to see that Sago had threw a water ball at him and was hit in the face. Salina giggled a bit. Kutaal threw huge rocks at both of them. Mushra burned his to ashes and Sago side flipped over his. Then they all ran at each other with their weapons; Mushra with his spear, Kutaal with his sword, and Sago with his boomerang sword-knife thing she never knew the name of (and didn't think any other fan knew the name of, either). They made a triangle and were pushing against each others weapons with their own, and then all three of them jumped back. Kutaal threw a lot of rocks at both of them as they headed for him. Mushra started spinning his spear to block them as he ran and Sago jumped so high he disappeared. All of a sudden, Salina heard a spinning sound she knew so well and saw Sago's boomerang coming strait for both Kutaal and Mushra. They both jumped back and Sago landed on the ground where they were and caught his boomerang. All Salina was thinking was, _HE IS FREAKING COOL._ Kutaal and Mushra ran at Sago and Kutaal almost had him, but he flipped in the air before Kutaal even came close to laying a finger on him. But Mushra was right behind Sago and kicked him in the gut. Sago flew strait towards the house and hit the wall. **

**Salina winced just watching it. "Ow, that had to hurt." She whispered. She walked over to Sago as he tried to get up. He heard her walking and turned to her. Salina squatted beside him, even though she had the sinking feeling the whole time she was walking toward him. "Are you ok? That looked like it hurt." She said while laughing. **

**Sago got up and so did Salina. "I may have broken some bones but I didn't feel a th- Oooww." He started rubbing his back. **

"**So, you didn't feel a thing?" **

"**Maybe embarrassed because someone, other then the guys, was watching me get my butt kicked."**

"**Yeah, I guess that would be embarrassing." **

"**Yeah, extremely." Mushra said while he and Kutaal were walking up to them. "Dude, you went flying." **

**Sago stretched, trying to ignore Mushra, and his back popped. "Well, I guess I'll find out later if that was a good pop or a bad pop." Salina laughed. **

**Seeing how that must have hurt, Salina thought about when she would fight, and guessed it would be the same……or worse on account of her (possibly) world destroying clumsiness that she inherited from her father (like many things). "So, will I be fighting like that?" **

"**Not at first, but eventually, yea." Sago said as he walked over to sit on a rock that was surrounded by other rocks and made a circle. **

**Everyone followed. Salina felt unsure about her self with the fighting thing and Sago must have noticed. **

"**It will only be after you get better. The better you get the more rough we get. But if it's ever too much to take, just tell us, ok? You don't need to be pushed too much." Salina felt a little better (as better as she could feel knowing she's going to get her but kicked). **

**The house door opened and Yakumo walked out with four glasses of water and sat down on one of the rocks. "Thought you guys might get thirsty. One of them is half full because something hit the house and spilled it a bit." **

"**Sorry." Kutaal and Sago said. **

"**What hit the wall?"**

"**Sago." Mushra, Salina, and Kutaal said pointing at sago.**

"**Me." Sago said raising his hand. **

"**Who hit him?"**

"**Kutaal." Sago, Salina, and Mushra said pointing at Kutaal.**

"**Me." Kutaal said raising his hand.**

**Salina tried to help and grabbed one of the cups. Mushra and Kutaal already had theirs, so Salina handed the last one to Sago (who, when Salina turned to him, she thought looked really hot). **

"**Thank you, Salina." He said, smiling and taking the glass. **

**Salina just sat down thinking _I love how he said my name._ It was pretty quiet, other than their sipping from the drinks, the villagers, and the sound of something Salina never heard in real life, only on TV. It sounded like the ocean. She looked around and noticed that behind the house was the ocean. It was beautiful. She got up and walked over to it. The sun seemed like it was rising and it made the ocean look so beautiful. She stopped right in front of it where the water would roam over the sand, then go back. **

**Salina was so hypnotized by the water that it made her jump when Sago stopped beside her and said in a soft voice, "You like the view, huh?" **

**After she calmed down from being almost scared to death by him, she said, "Yeah, sorry, I've just never seen the ocean before. Its amazing." Salina looked at him and saw that he was smiling at her. **

**He turned straight towards her. "You want to see something cool?" **

**Salina was curious, so she said, in an sort of excited tone, "Sure." **

**He lifted his hand towards the ocean and a thin line of water came up from it. All of a sudden, it started going crazy, swirling, flying, and swimming everywhere. **

**Salina was smiling so wide it almost hurt. "Wow. That IS cool!!!!"**

**Sago seemed happy that she liked it, like if he was happy that she was having fun. He made it swirl around her and then it dived for the water. "It's even cooler when you're able to do it yourself." **

**Salina started thinking of fighting, and then remembered something from the show. "In the show, you guys had to say something to make the water, fire, and earth do anything. Was that real, too?" Sago started to walk towards the rest of them and waved for Salina to come. She followed. **

"**Yea, but we eventually learned, from fighting so much, how to control it without saying certain things to make it do something." They made it to the others and sat down. Kutaal and Mushra were playing rock, paper, scissors and Mushra looked annoyed. **

"**What's wrong with you, man?" Sago said, sitting down. **

**Kutaal stopped with rock and Mushra stopped with scissors. "I'm kicking his but in rock, paper, scissors and he's mad." Kutaal said, laughing. **

"**Ha!" Mushra laughed, "Make fun all you want. I'm about to get you, man." **

**They got ready and hit the palm of their hands three times. Kutaal had paper and Mushra had rock. **

**Mushra got up and headed for the house. "Oh, forget it. I'm going back inside to get more water." He stormed off while everyone laughed. **

"**So, what were ya'll talking about over there?" Yakumo asked, curious. **

"**Nothing, I've just never seen the ocean before… except on TV." **

"**Oh. Well, it is beautiful. So, you've never seen the ocean until now?"**

"**Nope. But part of me has always wanted to. When my dad was able to, he would play with me with paper dolls I made of mermaids. That was when I used to believe in mermaids. One time I dreamt of being a mermaid and swimming with dolphins. Jumping out of the water and doing flips and-" she looked around at everyone who seemed perfectly interested in the story, but she felt a little embarrassed sharing that anyways. "I know. This is stupid stuff to believe in and ya'll are probably completely bored." She said, blushing. **

"**No, its not." Sago assured her. "Everybody should be able to believe anything they want. Really, were would we be if we couldn't believe in anything except what we were told to. The people in your world would have never had electricity if they didn't believe it was possible to use lightning. They never could have made it to the moon if they didn't believe they could. We wouldn't have been created by humans if the humans didn't believe they could do it. Yakumo could have never found Shinzo if she didn't believe it was real. We could have never saved everything we've saved if we gave up and stopped believing that we could. There's no problem with believing in different stuff." Salina just sat there, staring at him, thinking _man that's deep._ **

"**Well, that was, uh, really…deep." **

**Sago did the kind of shy/embarrassed scratch-the-back-of-your-head-thing people do sometimes. "Yea, I have urges to just let that kinda stuff out sometimes." **

**Salina laughed. Her dad was sometimes like that. Everyone was quiet for a minute. **

**Mushra walked out. "Ok, Kutaal. You may have won in that kid game, but-" **

"**If it was a kid game, why were you trying so hard to beat Kutaal in it?" Sago asked, messing with Mushra. **

"**Oh, shut up Sago. Anyways, I'm going to kick your tail in battle 'cause I'm challenging you." He said pointing at Kutaal. **

**This time, Salina messed with him only because she has an annoying but funny knack for correcting people. "Well, actually, I don't think Kutaal has a tail unless it's really tinny." Everyone laughed again. **

**Mushra glared at her. **

"**Sorry, I do that and that was such a good one, I couldn't help it." **

"**Can we just fight already?" Mushra complained.**

**Kutaal stood up. "Sure, but I'm going to beat you in this, too."**

"**Not this time, buddy."**

"**Whatever."**

"**Whatever to you."**

"**Would you two do it already?" Sago, Salina, and Yakumo said at the same time throwing their hands up. **

"**Sorry." Kutaal and Mushra said at the same time. They walked over to where the guys were fighting earlier. Yakumo, Sago, and Salina followed and stopped a few feet away from where the guys were. They walked in circles facing each other. Mushra grabbed his spear off the ground and started spinning it. Kutaal picked up his sword. He looked as if he was going to attack with his claw and sword. They stopped walking. **

**Mushra stopped spinning his spear and pointed the end of it at Kutaal and asked, "You ready to be beat?"**

"**Nope. You? 'Cause you're about to be crushed." Kutaal answered while starting to sort of crouch. **

"**We'll see about that."**

"**Sago." Kutaal called. **

**Sago stood. "Yeah?" **

"**I have an idea."**

"**What's that?"**

"**The winner fights you. That way you can make up for being knock back into the house. Unless your back hurts to much, then-" **

"**I'll do it." Sago announced. "Just fight already."**

**They got ready. Kutaal crouched a bit more and Mushra readied his spear. Mushra sat there waiting and didn't notice that Kutaal was building a wall behind Mushra and getting ready to collapse it. A bit of rocks fell from it onto Mushra's shoulder. Mushra looked up and leaped out of the way exactly as the wall started to fall. Once he landed back on the ground, he jumped really high and all of a sudden, something red started to form on his back. Once it gained the right color and shape, Salina saw that it was Mushra's wings. Once he was high enough, he dived down, straight towards Kutaal, with his spear ready. Kutaal moved his sword into a defensive position. Mushra stopped in front of Kutaal and spun around and attacked with his spear. The sword and the spear clashed together. Mushra leaped back and Kutaal ran towards him, growling. Kutaal stopped a few feet from Mushra and hit the ground and it cracked a bit under his hand. Once it made it to Mushra, a big rock came out of the ground and hit him into the air. Mushra fell to the ground. Then he got back up. He raised his hand and fire started to swirl around in a circle. It was heading strait towards Kutaal and it was fast. Kutaal tried to move out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. He was knocked back. He got back up and Salina thought that he looked like he was smiling. They waited for each other to attack. Salina was watching and waiting when she heard something that, to her, sounded like rock being moved around and or being crushed. All of a sudden, four walls of rock came up around Mushra and trapped him. Kutaal started running towards the rock prison, roaring. Once he was close enough, he smashed into it and Mushra was knocked back along plenty of smashed rocks. Mushra lay on the ground where he fell. **

"**Oh my gosh. Is he ok?" Salina asked a little worried. She started walking towards Mushra, but Sago put his hand her shoulder and she stopped. **

"**Don't worry. He's fine. We've fought enough times that it doesn't hurt as much." Sago headed towards Mushra and stopped beside him. Salina saw Sago say something to him, but she couldn't tell what it was he said. **

**Mushra stood up and said, "Fine. You win. But next time I'll get you. You get him Sago." Mushra walked over to Salina and Yakumo and leaned against the wall, his hand around his stomach. **

**Yakumo went over to Mushra and put a hand on his hand. "You ok? It looked like Kutaal hit you kind of hard." **

**Mushra shook his head. "I'm fine. I've had worse injuries then this."**

**Salina may have been close enough to hear, but she was too focused on Sago getting ready to fight Kutaal. She was worried that he might get hurt like Mushra. She sat down on a piece of rock that was shattered. Sometimes when Salina waiting for something to happen, whether it's big or not, or when she was excited or nervous, her leg would bounce up and down a lot. So, while she was watching, her leg was bouncing. Sago and Kutaal just stood there and stared at each other. They were both smiling. Sago put his hand behind his back and looked like he was fixing to bow. Then his boomerang just appeared in his hand. He moved his hand in front of himself while spinning his weapon and stopped it in front of his face so it concealed half of it from Kutaal. All of a sudden, Sago disappeared and in his place were tinny drops of falling water. Then he reappeared behind Kutaal and hit him with a lot of water. Kutaal got up and shook the water off. Then he threw a big rock at Sago so fast, Sago barely missed being hit. Salina's foot bouncing sped up. Sago threw his boomerang at Kutaal and started to charge. He threw ice sickles at Kutaal right after Kutaal dodged his boomerang and Kutaal was knocked down. He hurriedly got up and blocked Sago with his weapon as Sago tried to hit him with his. They jumped back. Kutaal formed the same rock walls he trapped Mushra in, but before he could put anything on top, Sago back flipped out of it. Kutaal threw the rock walls at Sago and Sago dodged each one. They both stopped and waited for the other to attack. They were probably getting tired. When Kutaal didn't make a move, Sago took the chance and checked behind his self then looked back with a smile. Kutaal and everyone look in the direction he looked to see what he saw. The ocean was inches away from Sago. **

**Once Kutaal realized, he made a face and said "Aw, crap." **

**Sago raised his hands and the water rose along with it. Then he threw his hands towards Kutaal and the water followed. Kutaal put his hands up to defend himself (even though it wouldn't really help) as the water fell on him. Once the water landed, Sago pushed it back to the ocean. **

**Salina jumped up and yelled, "Whoooo hoooooooo!!" luckily; she wasn't the only one cheering, so she wasn't embarrassed. **

**Sago walked over to Kutaal and helped him up. Sago and Kutaal came back to the others. **

"**THAT was COOL!!!" Salina said. **

"**Thanks." All the guys said at the same time. **

"**I bet she's mostly talking about Sago." Sago elbowed Mushra in the ribs. **

**Mushra cleared his throat and whispered, "Sorry. Even though its true." He winced when Sago elbowed him again. **

**Even though she didn't say it, she agreed with Mushra. She was so used to hearing him say something and the water doing whatever. But that was just cool. Mushra and Yakumo headed towards the villagers and helped them with farming, getting water and anything else. **

"**So, is this all ya'll ever do?" Salina asked. **

**Sago nodded. **

**Salina looked at him. "Sorry, I just think it will take me a little getting used to. I wasn't that lazy at home, but I never really did anything like that. So, excuse me if I get any bit winy." **

**Sago laughed. "Don't worry its ok. You don't have to do that." **

**Salina smiled at Sago and said, "I kinda want to, so I should probably start know." She headed for the villagers. **

**She asked what she could do to help and they got her to fill jugs with water. Once she was filling the last one, it slipped and almost fell, but the water lifted it up, placed it on the ground beside her, and filled the jug. **

"**Just letting you know, wet things tend to be slippery." Salina turned to see Sago lowering a raised hand. **

**She made a face and said, "Thanks, I'll remember that." **

**She picked up the jug and was about to take it to where she put the others, but then she felt someone's hands grabbed where she was holding the pot and looked at Sago. **

"**Let me get it." **

**Salina just stared at him while he took the jug. He was really close and that kind of surprised her, mostly because his eyes were even more beautiful up close. All she said was, "Ok." **

**Sago laughed a bit. Once he moved a bit she came back down to earth and decided to do something to keep her mind off how embarrassing that was. **

"**I'm going to s-see if they need any more help." She was still looking at him when she almost tripped. She heard Mushra laugh then grunt and she guessed some one elbow him. She just kept her head down for at least an hour or two. **

**When everyone was done and Salina was pooped. She never worked that hard in her life. It was dark and everyone was getting ready to go to bed, so Salina and the others went back to the house. Kutaal started making some soup. Everyone was quite for a little and Salina was thinking that she thought she remembered having a bit of a cold before she came here and now nothing. Kutaal laid all the dishes on the table and everyone grabbed one. Mushra was they first to get his and he snatched it pretty fast. **

"**Is there a food eating contest, Mushra? Because if there isn't I'd slow down. Don't want you to choke." Salina said. Everyone laughed. **

**Mushra slowed a bit, then said with his mouth full, "I'm super hungry, man. The only thing I've had today is water. So I'm pigging out." They laughed again. **

**Sago cleared his throat and said, "We're all going to need to wake up early tomorrow because we got a lot to do. I'm sorry if any of ya'll don't like this but we have to have enough time to train. So, after everyone is done eating, we need to go to bed. I'm sorry if you aren't used to it, Salina, but-" **

"**It's ok. If I need to get up I will, whether I'm tired or not. I've always been like that." Salina smiled. Sago smiled back. **

**Everyone finished there food and the girls did the dishes again together. While Salina washed and handed dishes to Yakumo, she was thinking about how she should probably not look at Sago while walking, kind of like multitasking while driving; if you do that you'll crash. "I'm just wondering, how many people saw me trip earlier today?" **

**Yakumo laughed just a little. "At least five other people. Just playing. Just playing. It was just me and Mushra and then he laughed and some people looked, but you regained your balance before they saw." **

**Salina felt a little better, but with Sago being the one that was watching the whole time, it's pretty much the same as a million people watching, or at least just as embarrassing. They finished the dishes and turned to see all three of the guys playing (or most likely competing by playing) rock, paper, scissors. **

"**Mushra still unhappy with loosing?" laughed Salina. **

"**He just can't take loosing." Sago said. **

"**Well, we're going to bed, guys." Yakumo said. **

"**Night. Dang it. I did paper again. Do you think ya'll can at least let me win once?" Mushra said. **

"**Night. Ha!" Kutaal said. **

**Sago turned, smiled and waved while saying, "Night, girls." **

**Regrettably, Salina was looking when he said that, so she bumped into the wall thinking she was going to go through the door way, then just hurried inside, shut the door, and laid down to go to bed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The downside**

**The guys finished playing and lay down, too. Mushra was laying on his side, Kutaal on his stomach, and Sago was laying on his back with his hand behind his head, his eyes still open. **

"**Do ya'll think I should've waited for a while to start training her?" he asked. Kutaal and Mushra sighed. **

"**Come on, dude, I'm tired." Mushra complained. **

"**Shut up, Mushra." Kutaal said. "Sago, she said she was okay with it and it isn't like your going to making her work for days. Also, she's going to need to get used to it." **

**Mushra turned towards Sago. "Like she'd care if Sago was pushing to hard. As long as she can stare at him. Well actually, she could beat Maliki by doing just that. Did you see how she almost fell over earlier?" **

**Sago was a little irritated by that. "Shut up, Mushra. Let's just get to bed." **

"**Ok." Mushra and Kutaal said at the same time. **

**Salina dreamt about her mom and dad again. She tried to ignore it, but it was hard. After a while she thought she felt something on her arm, and then woke up to see Yakumo nudging her arm. **

**Yakumo stopped when Salina turned all the way over. "Sorry, but it's time to get up." **

**Salina sat up. "It's fine." She got up and went to the mirror to make sure her hair wasn't crazy. Then both girls went to the next room where the boy's were waiting. **

"**Good morning, Salina." Sago greeted, waving his hand. **

"**Morning." Salina said, smiling. **

"**So, are you ready?" He asked. **

**Salina laughed. "Nope. Let's go." **

**They headed outside. Salina had a kind of sinking feeling because she was worried she was really going to suck. They stopped in the area where they fought yesterday (which Salina decided to call the fighting area). They formed a square. Kutaal crouch a bit. Mushra put his hands up and got ready. **

**Sago was the only one who wasn't getting ready. "Okay. We're going to come at you and you need to block and dodge our attacks. That's what we're going to be doing today and tomorrow you'll be fighting back, unless you're not ready. Okay?" **

**Salina nodded and got her hands ready to block. Mushra ran at her first and tried to punch her in the gut, but she moved out of the way before he could touch her. Then Kutaal started running towards her and tried to hit her in the face, but she blocked. Then sago came running. Salina kept her eyes on him for two reasons. One, because she knows he's fast from watching him and two, because, for her, it's kind of hard not to. He kept running and Salina saw that he didn't look like he was going to punch like Kutaal and Mushra did. Once he got close enough, Sago kicked her in the side. She wasn't fast enough to block or move, so she was knocked sideways. Salina tried to ignore it, but it hurt, so she put her hand on her side and tried to sit up. **

**Sago came over, knelt down beside her and said, "Oh my gosh, you okay? I didn't mean to hit so hard. Are you alright, any bones broken?" he looked her over while saying that, then whispered to himself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid." **

**Salina grabbed his hand that he was hitting his head with and said, "It's alright. I'm fine. No broken bones or anything. Like you yesterday, I didn't feel a th-oooow" **

**Sago apparently didn't get the joke and was worried she was hurt because he checked again to see if she was okay. **

"**Sago, I'm fine. I was copying what you said yesterday." **

**That made him feel better and also he seemed like he was embarrassed, a bit, because he didn't get the joke. He helped Salina as she tried to get up. Once Sago was completely sure Salina was okay, they went back to training. Salina was knocked down at least four more times (three of those times, it was just because she lost her balance) and was hit three more times (and each time, Sago was as worried as before). **

**The sun was at least two or more hours away from setting and the guys and Salina were all sitting against the wall huffing from training for five and a half hours. **

"**Well," Sago started saying, "you did good today. So we can start you on fighting back tomorrow." **

**Salina groaned, then said, "Yah." In a voice that didn't sound as enthusiastic as it should have. The guys laughed at that. **

**Yakumo came out with some water. "Ya'll looked like ya'll are tired." **

**All of them mumbled, "Mmmm hmmmm." Yakumo handed waters to everyone and they all said, "Thanks." Yakumo sat in between Mushra and Kutaal. "So, how did you do, Salina." Yakumo asked. **

**Sago sat up a bit. "She did real well. She was only hit a few times." **

**Mushra sat up, too. "And each time, he acted like lightning struck her, even though she said she was okay." **

**Yakumo hit Mushra since she was in Sago's way. **

**Salina sat up. "Soooooo, what we gonna do now." Everyone shrugged. Salina just looked around. She stopped when she saw the villagers. They still looked sad. She had an idea. "Hey, have you guys ever thrown, like, a party or something like that for the villagers? You know, to make them feel at least a little better." **

**Sago shook his head. "No. We never thought of that. That's a great idea, Salina!" **

**She smiled and said, "Thanks. So who's going to tell them?" **

**Everyone smiled, pointed at her, and said at the same time, "You." **

"**What? I don't know them and I'm usually shy when I talk to people who I don't know." **

**Mushra answered. "Your idea, you do it. Next time you have an idea, make sure you get someone else who will do it before you say it. Or just don't say your idea at all." Yakumo glared at Mushra. **

"**I'd really hate to agree with Mushra," Sago started to say, "but he's kinda right. It is your idea." **

**Everyone laughed while Salina walked over to the villagers and told them about her idea. They thought it was a wonderful idea and thanked her about twenty times. Yakumo and Salina helped the people moved there makeshift beds out of the way and get everything ready. The boys got cups, plates, and also some old instruments they had like flutes, drums, and violins. Once everything was out there and in its place, Kutaal started to cook his soup, but this time he used a different seasoning he got from one of the plants they had, and Sago and some of the villagers started some music. It was both bumpy and pretty. Everyone started dancing. Some with partners, some who would started making up moves and dancing and that were being cheered on. The kids where dancing in a circle and played with toys. Salina and Yakumo where sitting on a kind of log seat together. Mushra was arm wrestling with someone to get himself ready for Kutaal. Salina looked around and felt happy that her idea brought so much joy to everyone. **

"**Wow. This is amazing, Salina. Everyone is having a good time." Yakumo commented. **

"**Yea. I thought it would make them feel better, but I didn't think they'd be this happy." Salina was watching Sago play the flute when she felt something tap her leg. She turned to see a little girl in front of her, holding a doll and she looked kind of sad. "Hi. What's your name?" **

**The girl down at her feet and said, "Um, Kimberwe." She looked up a bit. **

"**You need anything, sweetie?" **

**Kimberly nodded. "Noboby wewl pay wiv me. Can woo pay wiv me, pees, miss nice pretty lady?" she made a pouty face that I doubt anyone in the universe could say no to. **

**Salina turned to Yakumo who nodded. "Yes, I can." **

**The little girl smiled and started jumping and said, "Tankoo!!" then grabbed Salinas hand and led her to a spot where they could play. She sat Salina down and gave her a doll. "They dancing." She said while making her doll dance. Salina did the same. Some other kids came over and asked if they could play too, but Kimberly said no. **

"**Now, why can't they play, too?" Salina asked. **

**Kimberly crossed her arms and turned away from the other kids. "Day wouvent pay wiv me erwier." **

"**Well, just because someone acted mean towards you, that doesn't mean you should be mean back. I'm sure they're really sorry now. Aren't you, guys?" **

**All five of the other kids nodded. **

"**Fine. Yaw can pay."**

**All the others sat down and started making the dolls dance. Some pretended their dolls were dancing together. One of the little boys asked Salina to dance with him and Salina said yes. She picked him up and started bouncing him up and down and swing in circles. The little boy was having fun. Salina was about to spin again, but someone grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. She looked to see Sago. **

"**Excuse me, sir, may have a turn to dance with her?" Sago asked the boy. **

**The boy shook his head. "I wanna dance wiv miss nice pretty lady." Salina and Sago smiled. **

"**How about I find another girl for you to dance with, then you can show her some cool moves." He suggested. It took a minute for the boy to think about it, but he nodded and got down. Sago helped him find some one and then came back over and asked, "May I have this dance, nice pretty lady?" He held his hand out. **

**Salina acted like it took her a while to decide, and then said, "It's Miss nice pretty lady, and yes." She took his hand and Sago led her to somewhere where they could dance (and the whole time she felt like her stomach was flipping). The music was kind of bumpy now, so everyone was spinning and jumping around, switching partners and spinning in circles with their arms linked. Sago and Salina were both looking at the other dancers, trying to figure out what to do. Once they looked back at each other, Sago smiled and held his hands out for Salina. She took them and then Sago and Salina started spinning around like everyone else was doing now. Salina squealed at first then started laughing with Sago. They let go and linked arms with each other and walked in circles. Then everyone started switching partners. The whole time they were switching, Salina was mostly focusing on keeping track of Sago, and she thought she saw him do the same. She bumped into someone and they messed her up. She started searching for Sago, because they weren't switching partners anymore, but she couldn't find him. The music was starting to slow and everyone was pairing up. Someone grabbed Salina's hand and swung her around. It was Sago. Salina calmed herself down. Sago grabbed Salinas's right hand and put it on his shoulder, then put his hand on her waist. He raised their linked hands a little and then they started slow dancing to the music. Salina kept staring at Sago and not her feet, so she ended up tripping over a rock and almost falling back, but Sago caught her, holding her as she was still in the falling position. They were kind of close, so Salina's stomach started to flip a lot and her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Sago pulled her back up, clearing his throat  
(a sign that he may have felt the same about how close they were), then placed both his hands on her waist (but slowly just to make sure if she would object). Salina placed her arms around his neck (and her stomach flipped and her heart thumped so hard it almost hurt). They, and everyone else, started just slow dancing. Salina kept looking the other way, nervous because she was so close to his face. **

"**The party is really great." Sago commented, "This was a really good idea, Salina." **

**She kept looking the other way while saying, "Thanks, but anyone could of thought of it." **

**Sago laughed while saying, "We didn't. We've been here for four hundred years and never thought of it and you thought of it after two days. Now a lot of these people are much, much happier than they were before." Now Salina looked at him. "From me and, I'm sure, everyone here, thank you." **

**Salina just stared at him and said, "Your welcome." **

**The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing, and so did they. They were kind of quite for a minute. **

"**Well, that was fun." Salina said, not looking at him. **

**Sago laughed. "Yea, it was. You were pretty good." **

"**Thanks. You were better."**

"**Well, no one is complete without a partner."**

**They walked over to the log that Salina and Yakumo were sitting on earlier and sat down. Everyone was still dancing around and having fun. Mushra and Kutaal were arm wrestling on a table with people surrounding them and cheering them on. Yakumo was with the other musicians, playing the violin. Salina was thinking about the fact that she has never danced like that before and was amazed she had only tripped once and that, according to Sago, she was kind of good. They both just sat there saying nothing and watching everyone else. Salina didn't know what to think about what just happened, so, since they were both as quiet as possible, she started thinking of something to ask. "So, what's your favorite color?" she asked thinking that was a stupid question and she wished she thought of another one.**

**Sago looked his self over, then cocked his head to the side and said, "Blue." Then laughed.**

**Salina scratched the back of her head and said, "Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to ask."**

"**What's yours?"**

"**Purple. When I was little, I jumped back and forth with colors. Eventually I stopped with purple. I kinda think it's like a tough girl color, because pink is such a girly girl color." **

"**I agree. Purple is better then pink." Sago stopped for a second and thought. "What's your favorite animal?"**

"**Cheetah. You?" **

"**Dolphin." Sago took a minute to think again. "Do you miss your mom and dad?"**

**Salina also took a minute to answer. "Kind of. I miss watching movies with my mom and playing games with my dad, especially joking with my dad, but it isn't unbearable. I'm fine. Ya'll shouldn't worry."**

"**Well, I forced you to come, and if you were to miss them a lot, then it would be my fault. I don't want to keep you here against your will. If I'm getting on your nerves then I'm sorry."**

"**You aren't getting on my nerves, your fine." She thought of two uses for that word while saying it. "And it's not your fault. You gave me a choice and I made it. Don't blame yourself." She noticed that he still looked guilty and she tried to think of something to do. She thought, again, about something to ask. "How did ya'll get to know Salina? You know, the Salina before me."**

"**She was traveling around. We were traveling around. Eventually we met. The kittens had gotten lost and we were all looking for them. They were playing around near a cliff and Estee had almost fallen, but Salina caught her. I found them along with Salina. For thanks, I took her back to our camp and she ate with us. She had nowhere to stay, so we let her stay with us. She staid a little longer and she got to know us and we got to know her. We traveled together from then on." **

**Salina thought about that for a minute then had another question. "Was any of ya'll, like, best friends with her?" **

**Sago was silent for a moment and Salina was about to say never mind because he looked a little sad, but then he said, "Yakumo was her best girl friend, but we were…" he looked as if he didn't want to finish, but he went on, "……really good friends. Um, I'm going to go help with the music, okay?" he said while already getting up and going towards the musicians. **

"**Okay." Salina said, in a kind of I'm sorry tone, but Sago was gone by now. **

**She thought about what had just happened, trying to figure out why he was so upset, then guessed why. And what she guessed didn't make her so happy. She figured that they were much more then friends, then sighed. The only guy she ever had a crush on turns out to be real but still has feelings for someone else. _That's what I get for falling for an animation_, Salina thought to herself. She also thought she shouldn't bring that up again because it seemed to cause him pain to talk about it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Powers**

**Yakumo decided to stop playing the violin and handed it to someone else because she was watching them and saw how they both looked and was curious. With the look he had, she didn't dare to ask Sago, so she walked over and sat with Salina. **

"**So, what were ya'll just talking about. Ya'll both had upset looks on your faces that shouldn't exist at a party." **

**Salina looked at Yakumo and said, "Nothing. We just started asking questions and I was wondering how ya'll met and got along with the real Salina. I guess it just got a little personal and he decided to go play music with them and I decided to drop it. I think I'm going to go and hang with the kids again." She said standing up but waiting for Yakumo's response, _unlike Sago_, she thought to herself. **

"**Okay, well if you two need to talk at all I'm here, okay?" she said, worried a little. **

**Salina just nodded with a smile and headed over to the kids. She was looking for Kimberly because she liked that girl, she was so cute. But she didn't see her anywhere. She asked around but no one had seen her. Also, she noticed that some of the other kids where missing, too. All of a sudden, some kids came running saying that someone needed help. Salina followed the worried looking kids with the rest of the village parents following along with Sago and the gang. **

**The kids stopped at the edge of a river that went along the land and started pointing like crazy at a tall tree and yelling, "Up there! Up there! She need help!!!" **

**They looked at the tree seeing some kids at the bottom surrounding it. Everyone followed the height of this tall tree (too late to do anything) to see small little Kimberly drop as she fell out of the tree. **

"**KIMBERLY!!!!!!!!" a woman yelled. **

**Salina figured it was her mom but was not able to turn as she saw the small child about to hit the water hard. She was so scared for the girl. She felt a weird, cold, and almost wet chill go down her spine. A few people closed their eyes and or looked away, but turned around as the child's frightened scream stopped. Kimberly was floating on water that had shot up to catch her. Everyone cheered in joy as Kimberly and the water started to lower down. Kimberly's mom ran into the water and snatched her child and started squeezing her daughter against her chest. **

**A few other people ran in to see her as Salina walked over to Sago saying, "Wow, Sago. That was amazing." **

**She stopped only because Sago had a confused and amazed look on his face as he turned and said, "……I didn't do that." **

**The gang looked at Sago in surprise, then Salina. **

**Salina was getting uncomfortable with how everyone just stared at her. "Why are ya'll looking at me?" **

**No one answered for a moment, but then Sago walked forward. "We're staring at you because I didn't do that." He said putting emphasis on the letter I. **

**Salina thought for a second. As she thought she found out what he meant but didn't believe it. "Are you saying I did that? I wasn't trying to do anything. I was just watching Kimberly. I don't even know how. Are ya'll saying I did that without even knowing?" **

**They all nodded, then Yakumo said, "I think it's probably your connection with the real Salina. Your instincts to save Kimberly must have clicked something deep inside." **

**Salina was just amazed. "I really did that?" they all nodded. She just thought to herself, _WOW._ The villagers came running over and were surrounding Sago cheering him and thanking him and all that. But sago raised both his hands in front of his chest shaking his head, then pointed to Salina everyone turned to her then ran over to her and some people picked her up onto their shoulders and now everyone was cheering her on. Sago and everyone followed. Once they put her down, Salina saw Kimberly (in her mom's arms) and her mom walking towards her. **

**She stopped in front of Salina, then, with one arm, hugged Salina. "Thank you. You are an angel. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be holding Kimberly right know. Thank you, so very much." She sounded as if she was crying a bit. **

**Salina hugged her and her daughter back and said, "Your very welcome." Then Salina let go and looked at Kimberly and said, "Anyways, I couldn't let my new best friend get hurt, could I?" **

**Kimberly jumped into Salina's arms hugging her and said, "I wuv woo miss nice putty lady." **

**Salina rubbed the little girls back and said, "I love you, too." **

**Later on that night after everyone partied more to celebrate what just happened, the gang helped everyone out cleaning up and getting there instruments. Before they left, everyone thanked the gang and Salina (mostly Salina) for the party and for saving Kimberly. Once everyone got back inside they plopped down exhausted. The guys sat in the chairs, the girls on the beds. Salina was just lying on her back, thinking about everything. **

"**That was crazy. You sure do know how to throw a party, Salina." Mushra said. **

"**I still don't get how I did that." Salina said. **

**Yakumo tried to explain again. "Ok. The part of you that's connected with the real Salina just clicked and the part of her with so much experience with powers and all that took over. You wanted to save her so much that you found a way to connect to your powers to do that." **

**Salina understood a little better. Just lying there, Salina started to feel tired and told everyone she was going to bed. **

"**We should all get to bed. Night, boys." Yakumo said. **

**The guys nodded and said "Night." at the same time while getting up and going to their beds. **

**Salina and Yakumo lay down and tried to go to sleep. Or at least Salina was trying. **

"**Salina, I'm sure Sago would have said this if you hadn't left the room, but I wanted to say I'm proud of what you did out there. You saved someone's life. You're my friend and I'm proud to be yours." **

**Salina just smiled and said, "Thank you. I'm proud to be you guy's friend, too." The both went to sleep. **

"**So, what was wrong earlier, Sago?" Mushra asked. **

"**Yakumo told you, didn't she?" Sago asked. **

"**Mmmm hmmm. Well?"**

"**Salina was curios about how we met the real Salina. I told her she asked if any of us were best friends. I told her the truth."**

"**You told her that you loved Salina?"**

"**No stupid. I said we were just good friends. Goodnight Mushra. I'm going to bed."**

"**Ok. Cranky pants." He whispered. After neither one of them said anything, they went to sleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Change**

**Salina, once again, dreamt about her mom and dad. These dreams were starting to make her want to check on her mother and father. She felt as if these dreams were telling her something is wrong. But the part of her that wasn't so paranoid thought that it was because that was the last she had seen of her mom and dad, so something like that probably would replay in her head for awhile. When she woke up she looked around to see if Yakumo was up yet. No one was in there so she sat up and rubbed her eyes, which seemed to be a little wet, and thought about her dream. She thought that having this dream over and over and having Sago and Yakumo asking if she missed home wasn't really helping her "I'm staying here and helping no matter what" attitude. She just shook her head and pushed the thoughts aside for when she really wanted to think about it. She was kinda having fun being with them, so she wasn't going to let that dream get in her way of having fun when the fun was still able to be had. She went to the mirror to make sure there were no more tears in her eyes, and saw that her eyes were silver. She would have been more surprised if she hadn't already talked to Yakumo about this. All she thought was _what's next; am I going to have bronze hair?_ **

**Once she was sure that she didn't look like she had been crying, she went to the other room. Sago, Mushra and Yakumo where sitting at the table while Kutaal made breakfast. Salina sat by Yakumo and Mushra, remembering what happened when she talked to Sago during the party. Everyone was quiet until Kutaal came over with (surprise!!!) fish soup. Then the only sound was them eating. Once everyone was done, Yakumo got the dishes happily and started washing as the others went outside. Before Salina walked out, she glanced at Yakumo and thought, _who in the world would wash dishes with a smile on there face._ Today, they were just a little bit more ruff, but not to bad. Salina did real good today. Mushra fell twice trying to hit her before she dodged and five more times out of anger. At that, Salina had to laugh, because, thanks to her dad, she immediately thought, _Anger. Anger is the path to the dark side_. She actually had fun, except for the fact that she ended up being out of breath. They kept training for at least five hours; taking breaks long enough to catch their breath. They were still quiet. Sago and Salina were quiet because they both didn't know how the other felt and didn't want to say anything that would make the other mad or sad. Mushra and Kutaal were quiet because they didn't want to ask something and then get there heads bitten off by either of them because they wouldn't stay out of it. They went inside and were still quiet. Salina and Sago were sitting across from each other not saying anything. Mushra and Kutaal were sitting on their beds, but decided to go over there and, somehow, at least get them two to sit close and possibly say one word to each other. **

"**Come on, Kutaal, lets arm wrestle, I'm bored." Mushra went over to the table and asked, "Hey Salina, can you sit in the other seat?" **

"**Um…I…I guess." She sat in the next seat, right beside Sago. **

**Kutaal sat down and got ready. They started arm wrestling. Sago was in a position were he was angled away from Salina and was watching the guys, not really caring. Salina completely turned away from Sago and was looking at the floor since there wasn't anything better to do that wouldn't involve seeing Sago's face. Yakumo was fixing everyone water and then came over and gave everyone there cups. **

**She stood, just staring at the two. Then she got an idea. "Hey, I think we should go see if the villagers need help. Sago. Salina. Come with me." They both looked up to see Yakumo going towards the door and stopping only to say, "I said come on."**

**Sago let out a little annoyed sigh, then got up. Salina followed. They went to the villagers and Yakumo asked if they needed help with anything, and also whispered something else so Sago and Salina couldn't hear. They told Yakumo to help the kids get water, and Sago and Salina to go across the river to the little forest and find some fruits together. They both asked at the same time if they could do it alone, but the villagers said no, so they went across the river and started looking for apples, oranges, and stuff like that. **

"**Ok, we might as well talk since that's what everyone is trying to get us to do." Sago said jumping into the trees and tossing some apples into the basket Salina was holding. **

"**Okay."**

**Sago jumped back down and stared at Salina for a minute, then said, "I'm sorry for being rude and walking away while we were talking. It's just…" **

**Salina interrupted saying, "No. It's fine. I asked a personal question which I shouldn't of done. I'm sorry." **

"**Well I still shouldn't have walked away."**

"**I still should have kept my mouth shut which I can sometimes never do."**

**They looked at each other and laughed. **

**They stopped in front of a tree and Sago asked, "You want to get them this time?" Salina shrugged and nodded, then tried to jump in the trees like Sago did about three or five times, only reaching six inches and had Sago quietly laughing behind her. She tried climbing, but fell on her butt. She also tried hitting an apple down by throwing a rock, and it came down, but the rock was stuck in it. Sago had to laugh at that. **

**Salina turned to Sago and said, "Maybe I should just hold the basket while you get them. That way I don't end up killing the rest of them." **

**Sago laughed, then jumped into the tree and threw seven apples down, then dropped back down. Salina just thought to herself, _showoff_. They went to three other trees, and then started to head back. **

"**So, what were you and your mom like? You don't have to answer, I was just curious." Sago asked. **

"**My mom and I were like friends. When she didn't have to work we would watch movies and shows and stuff like that. But I never really had enough time with her, because she always had to work. Every time she would get home from work I would follow her around everywhere. I'm pretty much became her home shadow. She was always stressed over something and I wish I could help her. One time, I wished that me and her could switch lives so she could just have a break and I could know how it felt to be her. I don't say it enough, but I'm proud to be her daughter. She's the best woman you could ever know." Talking about her mom made Salina miss her a little, but she was glad that she and Sago were talking more. **

"**What about you and your dad?" **

**Salina laughed. "Me and my dad. Me and my dad were like best friends. He liked all the games I liked, shows, movies, books. And me and him were super connected. We were just alike. We both made good jokes, bad jokes, and jokes only me and him would get. And at least once or twice we made the same joke as the other. We would constantly make fun of each other because there was plenty to make fun of. Like one time he told me to hold to the flud, trying to say food, and ever since then, I've made fun of him. Also, in my world that was an advertisement for a jewelry store called Jared, and everyone would always say, "He went to Jared". It got annoying. We were driving and he was on the phone and these guys came out of the jewelry store and walked past and I blurted out, "They went to Jared." My dad was laughing his but off. Me and him just had fun." Sago laughed a bit. **

**They got back to the villagers and gave them all the fruit they had found. They asked if they needed anymore help, but they said, while laughing, that they didn't need any help and also that Yakumo had already left. **

**They were about to go back and have a word with Yakumo, but Kimberly came over and asked, "We were wondwen if yaw could pay wiv us." She had the pouty face again and Salina and Sago said yes. **

**The kids gave them some dolls and they all started playing. They were acting like they had powers. Kimberly had earth, another girl had healing, a boy had fire, and of course, Sago had water. Since everyone had every power she could think of, she decided she'd have all of them. They play fought with the dolls and Salina and Sago let the kids win. The boy won. Sago and Salina said good bye and went to the house. When they walked through the door they saw the guys still arm wrestling. They didn't see Yakumo and guessed she was in the other room. Sago went and lay down on his bed. **

**Salina decided to see what Yakumo was doing and went to the other room. Yakumo apparently hadn't heard Salina walk in because what ever she had been doing, she didn't stop to look up. Salina shut the door and that caught Yakumo's attention. She put up two bracelets she was holding. **

**Salina sat down on her bed and asked, "What was that?" **

**Yakumo looked up for a minute, then grabbed what she had put up and showed it to Salina. One of them was blue with a rainbow stone on it. The other was purple with a red stone on it. **

"**Wow. Those are pretty." **

**Yakumo smiled. "They're friendship bracelets. Me and Salina made them for each other so we would never forget each other. No matter what happened." She looked a little sad. **

"**Do you miss her?" Salina asked. **

**Yakumo nodded. "If it wasn't for her, I would've never realized how I felt about Mushra." **

**Salina had a question. "How different am I from her?" **

"**Salina was strong, funny, tomboyish. She loved hanging with the guys. She sometimes had an anger problem, but not all the time. She was quiet if anything got personal. She would fight to the end for the people she cared about……She was a great person. She kind of changed all of us by just being are friend. She changed us for the better."**

"**So, she's way better then I am?" Salina said. **

"**No, ya'll are a lot alike. Except you are way funnier then her."**

**That made Salina feel a bit better. "And my anger problem is worse then hers I'm sure. Any time I'm stressed, mad, or annoyed I get angry very easily." **

**Salina and Yakumo talked for the rest of the day, mostly about the first Salina. Salina asked about her parents and found out that her mother was killed by warriors sent after her mom by her dad. Her dad was some kind of evil ruler who only wanted Salina because when he died he would want some one to resurrect him and let him take over there body and that's what Salina was going to be used for. Ever since her mother died, Salina was on the run, but one day, she meet Sago and then meet everyone else and they and she were too attached to let her leave after they found out who she was. She was almost turned evil by one of her fathers' greatest warriors, but Sago and everyone saved her. After they were done talking about that, Salina asked what happened to Binka and the kittens. Yakumo told her that Binka found out that her mother was still alive and that she went looking for her and found her and that when the real Salina was defeated, they sent the kittens to stay with her. Then Salina thought about the fact that, in the show, Yakumo had died. Yakumo said that the celestial guardians eventually thought it was wrong to separate them, so they sent her back. And that was after they had found Mushra. Eventually, after talking for so long they went to bed. The boys also went to bed, too, tired from practicing. The next three days went by in the same way, them practicing, then hanging, then going to bed. By the end of the three day's, they were done teaching her to block, and now she was going to learn to attack. Also, Salina finally stopped having her dreams about her mom and dad. She no longer worried about her mom and dad. She was starting to like being here so much that she ignored the annoyance of training. Salina woke up from a dreamless sleep. She looked around the room and saw no one. _Golly, does she ever sleep in?_ She thought to herself. **

**Salina went to the next room to see Yakumo and Sago sitting at the table talking. "Hey, guys. Where are Mushra and Kutaal?" **

**Sago stood. "Their outside waiting." Sago said then headed for the door. **

**Salina followed. Once they were at the fighting area, they saw Mushra and Kutaal wrestling. Salina thought to herself, _I can't wait to learn how to kick their butts_. They still didn't stop when Sago and Salina came up. **

**Sago came a little closer. "Guys, enough. We got to get to training. Come on quit." They still weren't listening. **

**Salina thought for a minute. "Hey, you think I'd be able to connect with my powers again, because I would love to use them on those two." **

**Sago laughed. "You could try." **

**Salina focused on the water from the ocean. She closed her eyes, and then opened them to see the water starting to rise over the two. Mushra and Kutaal only looked up because the light they had disappeared as water moved in front and then fell on them. **

**They were soaked. They stood, dripping, then glared at Sago and Salina who were pointing at each other, as if they were saying "He did it." And "She did it." **

**Before they got started the guys told her the best way to attack, saying to first watch your opponent, then, after seeing his/her moves, you use an attack they seem to be weak against. First, Kutaal attacked, kind of taking his time, not going super fast. He tried to kick Salina, but Salina block with her arms, then had an idea before he was able to drop his foot. She grabbed his leg, and then twisted it until he fell to the ground. She backed up as she saw Mushra coming, faster then Kutaal. He tried to punch her in the gut, but she just moved, and then elbowed him in the back as he was still turned around and he fell to the ground. Then she turned to Sago and watched him as he watched her. Almost too fast, Sago started running at Salina. He almost punched her in the face, but she caught his fist, and then twisted his arm to were it was held behind his back. **

**Salina laughed. "Maybe ya'll teach too good." she let go when Sago turned his face towards her and laughed at her joke. She didn't know why, but she got a weird feeling when they were really close. **

"**You did really well, Salina." Sago complemented. **

**Mushra walked up. "Yeah, maybe she's right. We are too good at teaching." He rubbed his back. Kutaal walked up, acting like he had a limp. **

"**Yeah, now we just got a week more of this!" Salina cheered. **

**At the same time, they moaned. Salina did real good. She was only hit once and she only missed three times. This time, they trained longer. For at least six or seven hours, only because attack was important, and because Sago wouldn't let anyone rest until Salina learned enough attack. They all dragged on in side as it got a bit darker outside. The guys plopped on the beds, exhausted, and Salina sat in the chair. Salina watched the guys and Yakumo, just thinking about the fact that at least a weak ago, she was watching them on a TV, and now, she was sitting a few feet away from them and was able to actually talk to them. She thought, _I am actually able to talk to them…to Sago. They were real…he was real. Also, now no one can say it's weird for me to think that an animation is cute, because he is real and beautiful. He's great, funny, he cares if I'm hurt……and he's staring back at me_. She looked down. Now she felt embarrassed about staring. **

"**So, Salina," Mushra started to say, "Did you have any friends at home?" **

**Salina laughed. "No. I'm too weird to other people. My only friends at home are my mom and dad and that's all I need." They seemed amazed. **

**This time, Kutaal asked, "How could YOU be weird enough to not have friends? Who ever didn't want to be your friend has to be boring. In what way were you weird?" **

**Salina would have answered with the first thing that popped in her head, which was the fact that she thought animations, in shows and stuff, looked cute, but instead she said, "Because I was so crazy about shows I liked. And also, because, they probably thought it was annoying and weird because how I would try too hard to be funny." She would be made fun of at home because of all that, and that's why she never ever went out side. **

"**Well, they must be real stupid to think you were annoying and not funny. You have got to be the funniest person we have ever met." Sago said. **

**Salina smiled. "Thanks." Since they were asking questions, she thought of her own. "What happened to Hakuba?" **

**Yakumo answered. "To make sure that Binka and the kittens stayed safe, we sent him to take care of them." **

**Salina had another. "Are you three still able to transform into Mushrambo?" they all shook there heads. **

**Then Mushra said, "The guardians thought he should have a life of his own, and we had become so powerful, so now he's free doing what he wants." **

Salina was happy for him, but she thought it would have been cool to meet the ultimate samurai.


	8. chap 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hanging**

**Kutaal got up to cook and Yakumo sat in the chair by Salina. Everyone was quite until Kutaal brought the food to everyone. **

**Once everyone was done, Sago spoke up. "I think that we should cut Salina's training to at least half a week. Since your doing so good." He said looking at Salina. **

"**Ok." Everyone said. **

**Salina was bored, so she decided to ask the guys if they wanted to arm wrestle just to see how good she was. First, she went up against Mushra and won. She distracted him by asking how he got so good at fighting. He was flattered and then started to brag, then Salina hurried and slammed his arm down before he could do anything. Then she was up against Kutaal, but lost because he was so strong. Then Sago went up against Kutaal and won (only because Sago used some water to help push his arm down and also Mushra wouldn't stop messing with him). **

**Mushra got up and patted Sago on the back and said, "I bet I know who he won that for." Sago elbowed him in the gut. "Oh, darn. It just left me." Mushra said in a fake way and walked away. **

**Salina and the boys played rock, paper, scissors. Salina won three times, Sago twice, Kutaal once, and Mushra didn't win at all and was annoyed by that, so he said that who ever could create fire would win and everyone just went along with it. They all had fun, but eventually they got tired and went to bed. Salina once again had a dreamless night. The next day, they woke up early to get a lot of training done. Salina didn't do as good as before, because she was focusing a little too much on one of her teachers and lost her focus. Once they were done, they all fell to the floor, lying on their backs, too tired to get up. **

"**Well, that was fun." Kutaal said. **

**Salina sarcastically laughed a little. "And ya'll would do this everyday before I came?" she asked in disbelief. **

**The boys went, "Mmmm hmmm." **

**Salina put her hands behind her head and closed hers eyes. "Well, I must be weak, because I've barely been doing this for that long and I'm already getting tired." **

"**Well, we felt the same, we just didn't focus on how tired we were and how much it hurt. We just kept trying." Sago said.**

"**I guess I should try and do the same or else Mushra will make fun of me to death."**

**Mushra laughed. "Yea, I probably would."**

**Salina was all of a sudden curious. "Ok. I know that Yakumo and sago were friends with the real Salina, but what were you and Kutaal to her?" **

**Kutaal answered first. "Well, to me, she was kind of like a sister. Kind of because we were both cat Enterrans. But mostly because, well, I don't know, that's just the vibe we got from each other."**

"**She was part cat?"**

**Sago answered. "Not much. She had pointy ears and when she would get real mad; her teeth would grow sharper and her claws, too." **

"**What about you, Mushra."**

"**She was like the guys. She was one of my friends that I liked to be around…I wish I could have thanked her. If it wasn't for her, me and Yakumo wouldn't be together." **

"**Well, if she was here, I'm sure she would say you're very welcome." **

"**Thanks Salina. You make life a little bit better for everyone each day."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**All the other reincarnations weren't anything like Salina and only one was okay with being here. It's hard for all of us to see her and her not be there. But you are a lot like her and more and we love having you here." Mushra answered.**

**Salina was surprised. "Wow, Mushra. That's the nicest thing you said to me since I got here. Really." Almost everyone laughed. **

**Everyone sat up to see Sago walking towards the beach. **

**Salina stood, but Mushra said, "You stay. I'll go see what's wrong." Salina sat down, knowing that this is another one of the 'he still has feelings for her' things. She new it might be hard again to talk to him, but she wouldn't be super silent this time because she didn't want to, and also, she knew everyone would try and get them to talk again. Salina wanted to talk to someone, but she wasn't sure how it would go if she ask Sago, she kind of doubted that the guys would be much help, so she decided she would talk to Yakumo. Maybe she could help a bit and tell her what she could do because Salina didn't know what to do. She was starting to feel closer to Sago and wanted to feel closer, but he was still attached to the real Salina, so she didn't know what to do. **

**Mushra had made it to Sago who just sat by the water and stared at it. **

**He sat down by Sago. "You ok, man? I didn't mean to do anything to make you think about that. I was just telling her the truth." **

**Sago shook his head. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean to. I just couldn't take it." **

"**I'm just wondering, are you trying not to let Salina know, because I think you acting like this kind of sends out a message weather you mean to do that or not." **

**Sago looked at his friend. "I don't know what to do. I still care about her, but yet I'm starting to have feelings for this Salina." After he said that, he turned to look at Salina who was looking at him, but looked down when she saw him look at her. Sago smiled, and then frowned.**

"**I think she cares about you too, man. Just be careful."**

**Sago nodded, and headed back too the house. Everyone else followed. Once everyone was inside, they sat down. They talked a little about what they were going to be doing after they were done with her attacking training. Weapons were after. First, defense, then offence. Then they would get started on using magic, but before that, they would help her learn to use it before fighting with it. Then, for a week, all of it. Salina had a question. "What about flying? Sorry, I just thought I might need to learn that, but mostly, I just want to be able to." She smiled. **

"**Actually, we didn't think of that. Who should teach her?" Yakumo asked. **

**Yakumo, Mushra, and Kutaal turned to Sago who sighed then said, "Oh, hey maybe I should." **


	9. Chap 9

**Chapter 9**

**Danger with powers**

**Salina was psyched about being able to learn how to fly and more because she was going to be learning with Sago. They had gone to sleep after they had talked and Salina was just now getting up. Yakumo wasn't asleep (surprise), but she was still in the room getting something out from under Salina's bed. **

"**What are you doing?" **

**Yakumo looked up. "Getting your sword for when you start training with the weapons tomorrow." **

**Salina got up and went to the mirror to fix her hair because it felt like it was extremely messy. When she saw herself, she saw two things. A girl with crazy hair, and also she saw that that messy hair was gold. _Well, not bronze, but still_. She turned to Yakumo and pointed to her hair. Yakumo laughed. Salina knelt down to look at her sword. It had a gold handle that looked like it was a bit oval like but had a point at the end, then it had two side parts that curved a bit towards the blade which lumped a bit then made another lump before getting to the end of the blade. Salina slowly and carefully picked up the sword for two reasons. One, because it was a bit heavy and she wasn't sure she would be able to hold it, and two, because her clumsiness was not only directed to her feet. As she held it, she noticed it wasn't that heavy. She backed up and swung it a bit, not to fast, afraid she would drop it. She was kinda having fun, then someone knocked and walked in and she was a bit surprised, so she dropped it. Mushra stopped when the sword landed right in front of his feet. "Whew. That was close. A few more inches and I would never be able to walk the same way again." **

**Salina scratched the back of her head and said, "Sorry. I was having fun playing with the sword. I'll be more careful. Sorry." She said again. Sometimes she would say sorry way too much, and she also got that from her father. **

"**Maybe you should put it down till tomorrow." He said grabbing the sword and slowly putting it down.**

**After laughing, they went to the next room. Sago and Kutaal were waiting in the next room. **

"**Good morning, guys." Salina said, yawning and stretching. **

"**Morning." They said. **

**They stood. As Kutaal and Sago headed for the door, Mushra and Salina followed. Salina kicked there tails today but ended up being really tired because they started so early. **

**Once inside, they all sat down with some water, but Salina hurried and sat on Kutaals bed and said, "Sorry, but I'm wimpy and tired and I need a bed." She sat up to take a gulp of water, then put it down and laid down. **

**She had her hands behind her head and her eyes closed. She started to think about her using powers while everyone talked. She couldn't hear them, she was too busy imagining. She started to picture flying with Sago and smiled. She couldn't wait. The picture in her head started to fade as she realized she was falling asleep, but she fell asleep before she could gain enough conciseness. Mushra was talking about how he was planning on beating someone's tail in rock paper scissors tomorrow, but then everyone heard someone snoring and looked over to see Salina was lying on her side, a bit curled up, and snoozing away. **

**Yakumo looked at her friend and said, "She must be tired from working so much, since she's not used to it. She probably should be in her bed, but I don't to wake her and make her move. Someone needs to carry her to the room." **

**Then everyone turned to Sago, who sighed and got up. He went to Salina's side and slowly picked her up and let her lay on his chest as he carried her. She moved a bit, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head under his chin. He was a little nervous about how close they were, but yet, he liked it. He carried her to the next room and laid her on her bed. He stood there for a minute, not wanting to take his eyes off the beautiful angel, then he knelt down and lightly rubbed her cheek. All he thought was _please…don't die like the others_. **

**He headed back to the other room where everyone went back to what they were doing while whistling. After everyone ate, they went to bed. The next morning, Salina woke up, not remembering how she got in the room. She stretched and got up. She didn't feel one bit tired. She looked around the room and saw her sword resting on Yakumo's bed. She went to the next room. Yakumo was sitting on one of the beds, holding something that looked bulgy. **

"**What's that?" she asked. **

**Yakumo looked up. "Oh, hey. This is some armor for you to wear so you aren't hurt by the weapons." **

**Salina looked at it with an annoyed look only because she knew Mushra was going to make fun of her. It wasn't that bad, it was just a bit big. **

"**The guys are outside. You should get this and your sword and head out there." Yakumo said handing the armor to Salina who grabbed it, got her sword, and headed outside. **

**The guy's where just swinging their weapons around, getting ready to use them. Salina walked up to them and placed her armor on the ground. **

**Sago turned to her. "Ok, before we start training you need to get used to using it so-" **

"**So you don't end up almost chopping my toe off like before." Mushra interrupted. **

"**Sorry." Salina said. **

**Sago glared at Mushra and then cleared his throat. "As I was saying, first you'll get used to it, then you can start learning to attack and block." **

**Salina nodded and stepped back, not wanting to end up stabbing someone. She started swinging it like she had the other day, then started doing attacks and also moved it in positions were she would block. **

**Sago walked up and said, "You need to make sure you are putting enough power in your attacks and blocks." He got behind her and grabbed her arms and showed her how to do it while saying how much force she needed to put into it. She almost didn't hear everything he was saying because she was too focused on the fact that he had his arms around her. Her stomach was flipping like crazy. He let go and she shook her head so she could concentrate on what she was doing and hoped that she wasn't blushing. She heard Mushra laugh and knew she probably had been. She thought of the last thing Sago had just said about how she should think of the sword as an extension of her arm, a part of her arm that could wound someone, but a part of her nonetheless. She tried that and she did pretty good. After that, they started attacking. Salina almost forgot to put her armor on. Salina was knocked down ten times, Mushra twice, Kutaal four times, and sago was also knocked down four times. Mushra was just happy about doing better then them. They all took a second to catch their breath and were about to get back to attacking when they heard a really loud screech. It was so loud; Salina covered her ears until it stopped. She turned to see a pterodactyl looking thing coming from a weird, purple, smoky portal that floated above Maliki's castle. **

"**What in the world is that?!" Salina yelled a little. **

"**That's a terra, one of Maliki's evil creatures that he can pull from different worlds, and time lines." Kutaal said. Yakumo came running out. **

**Mushra turned to her and said, "Get the villagers to the house." Yakumo ran over to the villagers and started gathering them close to the house, then formed a white see through wall around them and the house that cut them off from Salina and the boys. **

**Salina looked at the guys and saw that they had their wings out. Sago turned to Salina and said, "Stay down here. We'll fight this." **

**They jumped in the air and started attacking. Salina just watched. The guys were doing real good, but Salina wasn't able to watch any more because she heard a roar and turned to see a kind of big three headed dog. Salina grabbed her sword and got ready. The dogs just glared at her, snarling, teeth showing. It ran at her. She ran at it deciding almost too late to jump out of the way. The dog turned back around and started running at her again. She used the water and made something like the aqua vortex sago would make on the show and hit the dog. The dog was knocked on his back. This made it angry. It charged at her, furious, chomping its teeth. Salina jumped out of the way, but one of its head caught her by her armor. It bit down on it hard and broke the armor and one of its teeth scratched Salina's shoulder. She fell on the ground, her hand on her shoulder. **

"**Nice putty lady!!!" Kimberly screamed, worried for Salina. **

**Sago looked down, knowing who Kimberly was yelling for. He was about to fly down and help her but the terra got in the way. Salina got up and moved out of the way before it got her again. It got even more irritated. It ran at her again, then jumped at her. She closed her eyes, ready for the pain, but she didn't feel anything, nor did she hear it get closer. **

**She opened her eyes to see Sago standing in front of her, protecting her. The dog was frozen in mid air, ice all over it and under. Sago turned to Salina and asked, "Are you ok?" **

**She nodded. "Nothing serious, just a scratch on my arm." She moved her hand to look at it. It was still bleeding, but not a lot. **

**Sago looked at it. "When we're done, Yakumo can heal it." **

They turned around to look to see if the bird was down yet, but was actually coming towards them. They thought it was going to attack, but it grabbed the frozen dog, lifted it then dropped it to free the dog. They both charged at Salina and Sago. The two got ready for the attack. The bird went strait for Sago and knocked him into the wall. Salina's anger rose and she started to feel a warm, tingling feeling in her chest that traveled to her arms. Her red stone started shining white and the light also traveled down her arms, and then a white orb started to form in front of her as she outstretched her arms. The light got brighter and brighter until the orb shot out at them. Salina fell to her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath. She heard the creatures screaming in pain, then it stopped. She looked up and saw them become cards, but her vision started to blur and she felt too exhausted to hold herself up. The last thing she saw as she fell to the ground was Sago running to her. The last thing she heard was him calling her name. She tried to stay awake, but she couldn't.


	10. Chap10

**Chapter 10**

**Talking**

**Salina was floating in a dark place barely lit. Salina looked around, but there was nothing and no one. She started to feel lonely. She felt like she had been there for hours. She decided to think of Sago. She thought of how he looked when they had come out of the meteors. She thought of how beautiful he was. His eyes, his face, his smile. She thought of how cool it was watching him use his powers. She thought of how it felt to be close to him. How it felt when they danced. How it felt knowing he may not care for her back. **

**She started feeling lonely again. But, then she heard someone call her name. It was a beautiful voice that was calling her name. The light started getting brighter and brighter. Salina opened her eyes to see Sago sigh in relief, then smile. **

"**Finally. Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded. She tried to get up, but she felt too weak to get up. Also, Sago gestured for her to stay down. "You need to just rest… also, please promise me that you won't use that attack again." **

**Salina was confused. "Why? That, uh, whatever it was, killed those things, didn't it?" **

"**For two reasons. One, because you don't know how to use it and it can sometimes be too powerful. And two, because it takes a lot of power and energy to use it and it CAN take your life." He looked very serious. **

**Salina nodded. **

**They sat there for a while, but Sago asked, "Do you want me to carry you inside?" **

**She shook her head and started getting up and almost lost her balance (not because of her clumsiness, amazingly), but Sago caught her and helped her inside. Once they walked through the door, Salina saw Kimberly as she ran up to her and hugged her leg. **

"**Miss nice putty lady, you ok!!!" **

**Salina let go of Sago and knelt down. "Yes. You really think I'm going to let that dumb dog and mean bird beat me?" **

**Kimberly shook her head and smiled. Her mom came over and picked her up. "Come on sweetie, she needs some rest. We are so glad you are ok." Salina nodded and smiled as they left. **

"**You should lie down." Sago said gesturing to one of the beds. **

"**I'm fine now. Don't worry." She said sitting down in a chair. She just remembered her shoulder had been scratched, but when she looked at where it was, it was gone. **

"**Yakumo healed it while you were unconscious." Sago Said sitting beside side her. **

**Salina had a question. "Has any of the other Salina's used that attack?"**

**Sago nodded. "That's the only attack that has ever been able to defeat Maliki. That's why they've both come back each time, because that attack kills them both." **

**Salina nodded. She thought that maybe she could find another way to defeat him. She was going to find a way. **

**They were all quite for a while. _It must have been real boring here before I came_, Salina thought. **

"**Is there anything we can do here? Lets try and think of something." **

**They all sat there and tried to think. **

"**Hey, how about we go swimming in the ocean." Salina suggested. They looked at each other, smiled, then nodded. **

"**That sounds real fun. Come on. I got bathing suits in the room." Yakumo said grabbing Salina's hand and yanking her to the other room. **

**She pulled out a light blue bathing suit and a purple bathing suit. They had short sleeves and a skirt attached to the bottom. They changed real fast, excited to just have some fun together. **

**They went to the next room and Salina had that flipping feeling. The guys had changed, too, and were in shorts, not wearing shirts anymore. Salina's face must have looked like it could have been burning from it being so red. **

"**We ready to go?" Sago asked. **

**Salina was still staring. "Ye-ye-ye-" she stuttered until Yakumo patted her back. "Yeah." **

**They headed outside. The boys were walking in front, the girls a few steps behind. **

"**I'm sure Mushra will make fun of how much torture this is." Yakumo said. **

**Salina just shook her head saying, "How could this be torture?" they made it to the ocean. **

**The moon was out, so it shined on the water. It was beautiful. The water was so bright, she wondered, if she stepped in it then out, if she would be covered in white water. Salina's water fascination was interrupted by someone splashing her. She looked to see Mushra, hands behind his back, whistling and Sago and Kutaal pointing at him. **

**She smiled an evil smile, and then water shot up, with Mushra on top of it yelling, "Ok. Ok, I'm sorry. Now put me down." **

**Salina smiled even more, then said, "You asked for it."**

**The water disappeared and Mushra fell in the water. He came up yelling, "The crabs pinching my nose. It's pinching my nose." He sounded as if he a stuffed up nose. Everyone laughed there butts off, but Yakumo came up and got it off. Mushra grabbed his nose and said, "That was not funny." **

**Salina pinched her nose and said, "No it was not." They laughed again. **

**Mushra splashed everyone one and everyone came in and started splashing him. They played for a while. They ended up teaming up. Salina and Sago on one team and everyone else on the other and of course Salina and Sago won. It started getting cold, so everyone started heading inside. Salina stayed outside, just watching the water, hypnotized. **

**Sago walked over. "Can't stay away from the water can you?" **

**Salina shook her head. **

"**I'll go get you a cover." He said, possibly noticing her shaking a bit. **

**She sat down on the sand and wrapped her arms around her legs and put her chin on her knees. **

**Once Sago came in, Mushra asked, "What she doing out there?" **

**Sago grabbed some covers, then answered, "She's watching the ocean." **

"**She just has a thing for anything that has to do with water, doesn't she?" **

**Sago was a little silent.**

"**Ok, I'm gonna skip being nice and just get to the point. I know you loved Salina a lot, but she is gone. That girl sitting out there really cares about you, and you know you care about her. It's not wrong to fall in love with someone else if the one you loved is gone, especially if the one you loved wanted you to move on. If you wait to long, you'll lose her, too, and today was a perfect example. Get over the old Salina and go to that Salina out there."**

**Sago was quiet for a moment, then looked up at his friend and smiled. "Thanks." **

**All Mushra did was smile and nod. Sago headed back out there, came up to Salina, handed her a cover, and sat down and wrapped his around him. **

"**Thank you." Salina said. **

**Sago didn't say anything back. She looked at him and saw he had a serious look on his face. **

"**I think its time we finally talked. If there is anything you want to ask me about my past, ask away." He looked at her and waited.**

**She took a minute to think, then she thought she'd start with asking the question that she already knew the answer to, but wanted to heard him say it. "You were more then friends with her, weren't you." She knew he knew who she was talking about. **

"**Yes…we loved each other, and when she was defeated, it hurt so much that I almost left the gang. And its been even harder…seeing her, but it not be her, for her not to have feelings back…. Then you came along." **

**Salina looked up at him, now focusing on what he was saying.**

"**Mushra was right. You've made it easier and better for all of us. So much more for me. First, I thought you where just a really great girl, then I started to feel something I hadn't felt in a long time. I loved seeing you try not to blush when I looked back at you when you would stare. I love how you make everyday funnier no matter what. I love the feeling I get when I'm close to you. I love how you will do anything if it's needed of you. And now I know that…I love you." **

**Salina's stomach was flipping out of control, her heart was pounding like crazy, and she was so surprised and happy that he had actually said he loved her.**

**He went on. "And I'm so glad that it possible that I'm lucky enough to have you feel the same way back." **

They stared at each other for the longest time, but it started getting too cold so they headed inside. Once they where inside they saw Kutaal lying on his bed asleep, Mushra sprawled out on his the bed asleep and guessed Yakumo was in the other room asleep too. With out talking, they smiled at each other, said good night and went to their beds. They were both awake for at least an hour, just smiling to themselves, but eventually fell asleep.


	11. Chap 11

**Chapter 11**

**Feelings**

**Salina had a weird dream. She was walking around in the same dark place she was the other day, but it was lit more and also, she thought she saw what might be flash backs of sago, but they were memories she had never had before. She saw him in his normal form and looked as if he was talking to her, also in his hyper form fighting with and protecting her, then she started to feel like she was about to use that attack again and was looking at an Indian looking man with long, black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was a bit large and muscular with gold armor. She felt as if she was going to attack him, then felt very sad and felt like her heart was going to break, then she turned to see Sago being held back by Mushra and Kutaal. He looked as if he was in pain. He was crying and yelling to Salina. It hurt her just to watch. He kept trying to break free, but she looked back at the man in golden armor, then it all faded away after a bright light shown. Then she was in a wide meadow. **

"**Hi. You must be the new Salina." **

**She turned to see some one in the same outfit as her, same hair, eyes, skin color. Only the looks were different. "Are you" **

"**The real Salina? Yes. And what you saw earlier were almost all my memories. You may be wondering why I'm here, and I'm going to tell you, but first, do you have any questions?" she said. **

**Salina was just so surprised, but thought of a question. "Are you in my dream?"**

"**Yeah, it's the only way I could get to you."**

"**Who was that Indian man before?" **

"**Maliki. That was my last battle."**

"**Ok, now why are you here?"**

"**I wanted to tell you that I am so glad that you exist. If it weren't for you, Sago would be in pain forever. We loved each other so much and it hurt so bad. And once he laid eyes on you it melted away. I miss him, but I'm glad he is able to move on. At first I wished I could come back completely and be with him, but now I know why. He may have been in love with me, but now he has you, someone who is me and so much more. I am also here to tell you, do all you can do and don't die. I don't think he would be able to take it again."**

**Salina nodded, taking in everything Sago's past love just said. She would find a way to kill Maliki and not die. No matter what, she would. She woke up and turned over to see Yakumo turning away and whistling. **

"**What were you doing, Yakumo."**

"**Um, well, did you know that you sometimes talk in your sleep?"**

"**What did you hear?"**

"**Just you talking to someone. Who was it?" **

**Salina decided to tell her everything in her dream. **

**Yakumo was surprised after all that. "Sago said he loved you?!!!"**

**Salina nodded and Yakumo came and hugged her. "Oh, I'm soooooo happy for you two. I was wondering if ya'll would ever get together. I'm so happy for you, but even more for Sago. He finally has the one he was meant to be with." **

"**The other Salina was the one he was meant for." Salina said thinking she was only the one now because she died.**

"**No, if it wasn't for her, none of this would happen. He never would have met you." **

**Salina thought of it that way, then felt happy that she was the one meant for him. They talked for awhile. Someone knocked on the door and came in. It was Kutaal. **

"**Salina we're going to be doing a lot today, so we need to get started now."**

**Salina got up and followed Kutaal out side. Once she saw Sago she couldn't help but smile at him and he smiled back. They actually stared at each other for a while without noticing. **

"**Ya'll gonna stare holes into each others souls or are we gonna train?" Mushra said getting impatient. **

**They finally took their eyes off each other and Salina wondered why they didn't have their weapons. "Are we doing something else today?"**

"**Yea, thanks to that attack yesterday. We've decided we need to get you started on using magic, since it may come in handy more than the sword would. Today you will learn how to use it, then tomorrow you'll learn how to fight with it. Also, today I'll be teaching you to fly." Sago informed.**

**Salina's stomach flipped. "Oky dok."**

**First she started with using fire, and it didn't go so well. It took her a while to actually connect and be able to use, then she almost burnt the house. Then she tried earth, and was pretty good. And last but not least, water. **

"**Ok, you already know how to get to using water, but to master it perfectly, you need to think of it as you. A free, mysterious, and an almost as beautiful part of you." He smiled at the end.**

**She smiled back, blushing a little. She closed her eyes and tried to image being the water. She imagined making huge waves, being surrounded by thousands of different and beautiful fish, flowing all around the world. She thought of Sago. Then opened her eyes to see thousands of lines of water surrounding both her and Sago. "Whoa!" **

**They watched as Salina made the water fly around back and forth. She made it form around her, then around him, then the both of them again. She made a smiley face that looked like it was going 'cheese'. They laughed. Lastly, she made them seem like fireworks and explode and travel back to the water. **

**Then she smiled and said, "That was fun and cool. You were right when you said it was cooler to do it yourself." **

"**Told you so." He said with a laugh. "Now, its time to fly." He held out his hand waiting for her to grab it. **

**She grabbed his hand and he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. Salina's stomach flipped. **

"**You're going to need to hold on." He said smiling. He pulled her arms around his neck, then held her tighter as his wings formed and he started to ascend. Salina held him tighter, scared she'd fall. She kept her eyes closed and hid her head in his chest worried she would get even more scared if she looked down. They stopped getting higher and Salina looked straight at Sago, trying not to look down. He was smiling, probably thinking it was funny seeing her act like a little scare-die cat. **

"**Ok, imagine you were flying with wings on your back. Then they will form." She did as he said. She started to feel a ticklish feeling on her back. It stopped and she looked to see big, brown wings. **

"**Wow, cool!" she said.**

"**Good, now I'm going to let go of all of you but your hand, ok?" Sago said, starting to let go. **

"**No, I'm too scared. Can't I just fly with you as you fly?"**

"**No, or you won't learn to fly. This was your idea." **

"**Yea, but sometimes I have really stupid idea's, like this one, so how about we slowly lower to the ground." She said in a rush. **

**He shook his head and she made a pouty face. He shook his head again and she sighed. She got ready, then nodded. **

"**Now you need to try to feel and flap your wings."**

**Salina tried flapping her wings slowly first then a little faster. Sago started to let go until only their hands were linked. Salina kept raising higher then lower. They started flying forward a bit. She was starting to fly evenly. **

"**Good. Now, I'm gonna let go of your hand." he took a minute to let go, watching Salina to make sure she was ok with it.**

**She let go, too. She tried flying by herself, then started having fun. She speed ahead of Sago and started spinning. He caught up to her and they spun around in circles with each other, flew really high, then raced. They had so much fun. They kept on flying with each other for awhile, but stopped and flew back to each other. Sago held onto her waist and Salina her hands on his shoulder. They landed but didn't let go. They just stared at each other. Sago lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. Salina felt like her cheek was on fire, but she just stared at him, getting a feeling. She had an urge to lean in and she started to see him do the same. She leaned in, closed her eyes, and felt her whole body tingle and her stomach flip as there lips touched. Her lips felt warm, too, as his moved against hers. She didn't want to leave this place. Being in his arms and kissing him. But they couldn't stay there forever, so they stopped. They both slowly opened there eyes, savoring the moment. When they saw each other, they lightly smiled. He rubbed her cheek again. Now all Salina wanted to do was stay in his arms, so she hid her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and rested his head on hers. They stood there, not moving. **

"**I love you." Sago said kissing her head. **

"**I love you, too." Salina said, so happy to say it. **

**Eventually, it got cold, so they decided to go inside, holding hands. They walked in the door, not seeing anyone in the first room, but hearing whispering in the other room. **

"**Now ya'll need to stop. Its not polite to spy." They heard Yakumo say. **

"**Oh, come on. Where'd they go? They where just out there." Mushra said, looking out the window in the room. **

**Salina and Sago slowly came in the room and snuck up on Mushra. **

"**Dang, I can't see them." He said.**

**They got behind him and said, "That's because we're right here."**

**Mushra jumped in surprise. He smiled and scratched the back of his head. Then before either of them could do anything, he ran as fast as lightning to the other room, jumped on his bed and acted like he was asleep. Kutaal left the room slowly watching Salina and Sago's every move. Yakumo followed, thinking they may need a little privacy. Sago was about to go to the next room, but he turned to Salina, kissed her lightly, rubbed her cheek, and said, "Goodnight, Salina." Then left the room. Salina just sat on her bed, not able to think of anything but the fact that they kissed. _THAT'S what I get for falling for an animation_, she thought to herself, then laid down and went to sleep. **


	12. Chap 12

**Chapter 12**

**Dreams**

**Salina had another weird dream, but it had nothing to do with the old Salina. In her dream, she woke up to smoke everywhere. She didn't see Yakumo anywhere. She got up and went to the next room to see fire everywhere. She didn't see the boys anywhere, either. She traveled past all the fire and went outside. Outside, she saw the villagers place on fire, too. Beside the house, she saw three blurred things. Two things that looked like they where cards, and by them there was something that looked like maybe a body. Then she heard metal clashing and went around the house to see two other people shaped things attacking each other. One was big and buff, the other was normal. The big one hit the other down and Salina saw red, then she ran over to whatever that was and held it in her arms. Then, she looked up to see that thing attack her and she woke up. She got up and sat on her bed for a minute, wondering what in the world she just dreamt about. She decided to just forget about it and went to the next room. No one was in the room, so she went outside, a bit worried that whatever she dreamt was coming true, but once she made it outside she saw the guys in the fighting area, and Yakumo on the other side of the house. **

"**Over here Salina." Sago yelled.**

**She headed over there, relieved everything was normal.**

"**You okay?" Sago asked, worried.**

"**Yea, I just had a weird dream that everyone was gone, and nobody being in the house made me think I was starting to go crazy."**

**Sago asked what happened in her dream and she explained. After she had told him, he, too, didn't understand what it meant. So, they got started with Salina using water since she was best at that (I wonder why). Then earth she was good at that too, but not as good as she was at using water. And with fire, she ended up burning Kutaal and Mushra. After that they headed over to Yakumo. **

"**Sorry about burning ya'll." Salina said.**

"**Oh, don't worry, I'm sure we'll be able sit down without our butts hurting." Kutaal said, rubbing his behind. **

"**I guess the only reason she didn't burn Sago's butt is because she thought his was already too hot." Mushra said. **

**Salina blushed a bit, but shrugged, agreeing with him. **

"**Well our payback will be you working with Yakumo."**

"**What do you mean, Mushra?" Salina asked walking backwards and looking at him.**

"**Ok, I love the woman, but when it comes to her working with her powers, she is painfully boring. We tried doing it one time and ended up being thankful for the hours of painful training. Don't tell her I said that." **

**Salina turned to Sago and Kutaal. They nodded. **

**Mushra put his hand on Salina's shoulder and said, acting dramatic, "We'll miss you."**

**They laughed, but stopped as they made it to Yakumo. **

"**You ready, Salina?" Yakumo said, somehow floating in midair as she meditated. **

**Salina nodded. She turned to see the guys walking inside, but Mushra stopped and mouthed 'We'll miss you.' Salina stood there waiting for Yakumo to tell her to do something. **

"**Oh, sorry. Sit and put your legs in the same position as mine." Salina sat down and tried to put her legs the same way as hers, both feat on the knees, but she ended up having to use her hands to do it. She finally got her foot up, but it wasn't planning on staying there and both her feet flew off her knees and towards the ground real fast. It took her forever to get them to stay up, and by then her feet were killing her. Anyways, after beating her feet to death, Yakumo taught her how to heal by using a dead plant for practice. They connected to her inner energy that was to help her control her powers perfectly. But there was one thing they didn't practice that Salina thought they would do. **

"**Why didn't you show me how to control that attack?" **

"**Because Sago told me not to because that attack is too dangerous. And he doesn't want you to die." Yakumo explained.**

**Salina thought it would have been fine to use some of it at some point if she mastered it, but she also thought of what past Salina said and decided to just forget about it. They headed inside. Kutaal was cooking (na duh), and Mushra and Sago were sitting on their beds waiting. **

**As the girls walked in, they sat up and Mushra asked, "How did the tort- uh, training go." **

**Salina went and sat in one of the chairs and answered, "I'm barely able to walk, but other then beating the crap out of my feet, it went well." They laughed. **

**Kutaal finished cooking. Everyone ate then the guys and Salina competed in different stuff. They stayed away from playing rock, paper, scissors. The rest of the week went by like that. They all had fun, but Salina kept having those weird dreams. Each time, they got a little clearer, but not enough for her to tell what anything was. It was starting get on her nerves.**


	13. Chap 13

**Chapter 13**

**Another attack**

**Salina woke up, annoyed by her dream again. She couldn't tell what was happening and she was a bit worried it was something bad and had a weird vibe that whatever this was might come true. She went to the next room and Salina saw that her sword and repaired armor was sitting on one of the beds. She grabbed her armor and sword and headed outside, guessing they decided they needed her to practice using her weapon again. She went outside and her guess was confirmed. They had there weapons out. She came up to them and put her armor on, ready to train. **

"**Ok, you get what we're doing, so lets get started." Sago said. **

**They all got ready at started training. They trained most of the day, and once they were done they headed back inside. **

**Salina sat down by Sago at the table, he put his arm around her, and she asked, "So, what we doing tomorrow?" **

**Sago answered. "You're going to be training on everything we've taught you for three days." **

**Salina nodded, knowing that it was going to be annoying tomorrow. "What do ya'll think my dream is about?" she asked. **

**Everyone shrugged and Yakumo came to sit on the other side of Salina. "It would be a whole lot easier if your dreams were clear, but since their not, we don't know what to do." Yakumo said. **

**Salina thought for a second. "Maybe we should just wait and see because I think their getting clearer. And once their completely clear, we can figure out what we do depending on what it's about." Everyone nodded. **

**After everyone ate, they went to bed. The next morning everyone got up and the guys and Salina were training with everything they had. Salina was wearing her armor so she wouldn't be as badly hurt. She was doing good, but not great. They took turns attacking her and she was beat by Mushra and Sago. Then they all attacked together, she beat Kutaal and Mushra, but Sago was too fast. By the time they were almost done, Salina fell over and was gasping for air. She didn't want to feel this way because she knew she had to be tough, be she was wore out and her body took that moment to rest. Sago walked over and asked, "You ok? If you need to stop, we still have tomorrow and the day after that" **

**The guys did a fake "Woooo hoooo!" and Salina laughed as she slowly and a bit painfully got back up. **

"**I'm fine." She was about to head back over to the guys, but Sago stopped in front of her. **

"**You don't need to push yourself like this." He had a serious and worried look on his face. **

**Salina just stared at him and said, "Yes I do, or I won't be able to defeat Maliki. I won't let him or his monsters hurt anyone else." **

**Sago stood there a little longer, but knew he couldn't change a thing, so they went to training. Salina decided to go strait to bed after they practiced so she could wake up early and hopefully well rested. **

**Everyone else was in the other room, worried for their sleeping friend. **

"**Should we tell her to just calm down and take a break? I'm mean, she looked wore out. She didn't even eat." Yakumo said, biting her nails. **

"**I know. She was fighting like crazy out there. She may not have been good today but she kept trying no matter how tired or hurt she was." Mushra said, leaning back in his chair. **

"**I just hope she'll be ok." Kutaal said, sitting there and (amazingly) not cooking. **

**Sago sat and just stared at Salina's room door. "I think we should do nothing. Only because, one, she isn't gonna let anyone stop her no matter what," he said with a laugh, "and two, because she's a bit right. If she isn't powerful enough, she won't be able to beat him and she'll…" he stopped not even wanting to think about the rest. They all agreed. If she wasn't powerful enough, she would die. The next two days went by the same way, her kicking herself till they were done and everyone worrying. Today they let her sleep in, not wanting to wake her one bit. She still had the dream, but she was hyper aware of what was happening in her dream because everything was more clear and she could move around. She smelled the smoke and went to the other room and was almost blinded by the bright flames. She moved past them and busted down the door to see the villagers place on fire and cards all around. Beside the house, she saw Yakumo lay dead by the ripped cards of Mushra and Kutaal. She started to cry, not wanting to believe what was happening. She heard the metal clashing and went around the corner to see Maliki fighting and then wounding Sago, who fell to the ground. **

"**NOOOOOO!!!" Salina yelled as she ran to him and picked him up. His eyes were closed. "Sago? Sago?! SAGO!!!!!" she called his name, but he didn't move. **

**He disappeared and became a ripped card, never to be brought back again. Salina sat there crying, remembering an episode she saw what felt like so long ago. Mushra had just carded the spider Enterrans and cut their cards. Yakumo walked towards Mushra as Sago talked about the fact that once an Enterran is carded, they can be brought back, but if the card is cut, their gone forever. She clutched the ripped card of Sago to her chest crying. **

"**Aww, did I hurt your boyfriend?" she heard a deep voice ask. **

**She turned with anger and saw Maliki standing right there. He grabbed her by the neck and held her in the air. She dropped Sago's left over pieces of his card. As she tried to reach for it, she saw him step on it and crush it. She looked up at him, furious, feeling her teeth and the tip of her ears grow sharp. She pulled at his hands so she could get loose, but to no avail. **

"**You see all this? All this that's happened. All of this will be destroyed if you don't destroy me first. The villagers." Salina looked over and saw the piles of cards. "Your friends." She looked down at Yakumo's dead body and Mushra and Kutaals ripped cards. "And your love." She looked at Sago's destroyed card. "Even your parents." In her head she saw a picture that Maliki put in her head of her mother and father lying beside each other, dead. She tried to shake the image out of her head, but he wouldn't let her. **

"**If I were you, I would destroy the possibility before it destroys anything else." He smiled. **

**Salina couldn't take it anymore. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" **

**She woke up screaming and sweating. She was scared, worried, sad, but most of all, she was furious. **


	14. chap 14

**Chapter 14**

**Anger **

**Yakumo came busting through the door and asked, "You ok?" but Salina was already up and walking out the room. Kutaal was making lunch and saw her as she stormed out of her room then out the door. Mushra and Sago were outside helping the villagers and Sago saw Salina almost running in the direction of Maliki's castle. **

**He ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "What in the world are you doing?" **

**She shook his hand off, not listening. She got faster, but Sago caught up to her and stopped in front of her, grabbing her shoulders and stopping her. Mushra came over as Yakumo and Kutaal walked out. **

"**I asked what are you doing?"**

**She tried to get loose, but couldn't. She told him everything about her dream. He let go, surprised. **

"**And now I'm gonna KILL him before he lays a freaking HAND on ANYONE I care about and you are NOT going to stop me, Sago." she started walking again. **

**Everyone followed and Sago said, "You need to think about this, ok? What if you get there and he kills YOU." He stops her again. "I WON'T let you die. I won't." **

**She looks at him, calming down a very tiny bit. "The only person who is gonna die is him. I'm sorry, but I'm not changing my mind. I'm not gonna let him kill anyone because I'm scared. You can either help me or stay here." She felt very bad because she never acted this mad toward Sago, but if she had to chose between being a little mean or letting him die, she would rather be mean. Sago just stared at her, thinking. The others were right behind them, waiting on their decision. **

"**If you're not going to change your mind then I'm coming with." **

**Salina nodded, turned to the others and saw them nod, but turned ahead as she saw three terra's and one of the dogs coming. Yakumo put a shield around the villagers and shot a line of energy at one of the dogs. Mushra's wings formed and he attacked with Yakumo. Kutaal, Sago and Salina chose birds and attacked. After only twenty seconds, the creatures where defeated. They saw another terra, but on its back…was Maliki. **

**Salina was even more furious now. **

"**You shouldn't have listened to the dream. Now what you wanted to prevent will happen." He said raising his hand. **

**Four purple balls shot towards Yakumo, Mushra, Sago and Kutaal. They were trapped in them. They kept hitting them but couldn't break them. **

"**GUYS!!!" Salina yelled, but was hit back by a purple energy ball and she fell to the ground. **

**She wrapped her hand around her stomach and got up as Maliki said, "I'll give you a chance to save them. You come over to the battle grounds over there" he said pointing to some place by his castle. "and fight for your friends. You lose and everything is destroyed. You win and I'm gone forever. We both lose and everything starts over again. Or more important for you, you and Sago lose each other forever. Oh, and I would hurry if I were you." He, the terra, and the gang disappeared. **

**She sat there and thought. _I have and want no other choice. I have to kill him. No matter what, I have to_. She hurried and got the villagers to the house and told them to stay here no matter what. Kimberly was crying, scared for her older friend, but Salina could do nothing but go and kill Maliki. She flew off to where Maliki had pointed and saw a dead part of the land that had two rows of pillars. There were five on each side, some were half's of pillars, some were completely perfect, and some were in between. In front of one of the pillars she saw her friends chained to the ground and she headed toward them, but ran into an invisible wall. She looked around for a way in and saw a little cabin half the size of their house and headed for it. She landed and went inside. She got to the other door and tried to open it. It was stuck. She thought she could break it down but she took that small moment to break down. She fell to her knees and put her head in her hands. She was so scared for her friends and family and a little for herself. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to beat him. She had put off thinking of her mom and dad and if she should go back and now there was no chance. She sat there for a few seconds, but got up and pulled her sword from where she had it around her waist. She got ready, then kicked the door open.**


	15. Chapter 15 and more

**Chapter 15**

**The battle**

**She walked out slowly. She saw her friends, swords up to all there necks, their hands chained to the ground. They watched her as she walked on the dead ground. Purple mist appeared. As it floated around, she saw a shadow of who she knew was Maliki. It disappeared and there he stood with a huge sword in his hand. **

**All Salina thought was, _the battle starts now_. **

**They started to walk up to each other and stopped a few feat away. They started walking in a circle. They stopped, then slowly started to attack with swords, watching each others moves. She tried to hit low, he blocked. He tried to hit high, she blocked. They did the same thing for a minute, then started to attack faster, one attacking, the other blocking. Salina was trying really hard to block his attacks. With his muscles and that sword it was kind of hard. His sword came down real hard this time and she almost wasn't able to hold it up, but he jumped back, seeing there was no way he would get her that way, and Salina took that chance to attack with her powers. Rocks came breaking out of the ground and headed towards Maliki along with huge icicles and balls of fire. He jumped in the air and dodged the rocks, spun and missed the icicles, but was hit by the fire balls. Salina flew at him and attacked with a lot of fire. He landed and then formed gold wings. He flew away from the fire as it chased him. Salina made a rock wall form in front of him and he crashed into it. He made some kind of purple tentacle catch Salina and wrapped around her. she struggled, trying to get out of it, then smiled and burnt the tentacles, broke free and charged at him. He shot the same purple energy ball he shot earlier but she dodged and shot water at him. He dodged some of it but not all. He turned to her, angry, but he started to feel as if he couldn't move and looked down to see that Salina was freezing the water. Before he could stop it, he was frozen all over. He fell towards the ground, not being able to move his wings, but he broke free before he hit the ground. He clutched his sword and roared as he flew straight for Salina. He swung his blade at her, but, luckily, she blocked. He pushed with all his force and so did she. She knew she couldn't hold it for long, so she hit him with a huge rock and flew away before he could get her. **

**Maliki got up, even angrier, but grinned an evil grin and said, "You really think you can save everyone? All of you are to busy worrying for each other that you can't become any more powerful. Like you. You are too busy worrying about that washed up water boy, Sago, and now you-" but he wasn't able to finish because following an angry, yelling Salina was a huge rock, huge ball of fire, and a huge ball of ice. She threw all three at him before he had a chance to move and he was hit. Part of the ground, with Maliki on it, shot up in the air and came straight down, leaving Maliki to fall. He started to fly before he got close to the ground, but water wrapped all around him before he could do anything and Salina slammed him into the ground. Flames started to appear all around him as he got up and Salina was about to engulf him in flames, but he blew a big thing of wind that extinguished the flames and he fired four purple energy balls at Salina that were too fast for her to dodge. She fell to the ground, but got up immediately. He came straight at her and kicked her in the stomach. She flew straight back into the cabin. She was hurting everywhere, but still got up. She flew at him again and was about to attack him with her sword, but he flew at her so fast, she didn't see, and he grabbed her arm. He swung her into two of the pillars and broke both of them. He let go of her and she fell to the ground in front of the cabin again. She painfully got up. **

**She heard Maliki laugh and say, "There's no way you can save all your friends and family and keep Sago from being hurt. You aren't powerful enough to beat me and you aren't strong enough to be able to give up your life. Either way, you can't win."**

**Salina sat there, listening to what he said. She ignored it and tried to attack again, but was hit back by his energy ball. **

**She may not want him to be, but he was right. **

**She started to cry a bit, trying to hold it in, but wasn't able to hold it all in. she stood slowly and glared at Maliki, then she slowly and painfully turned to Sago. Everyone was just staring at her worried, but Sago looked at her differently. He looked worried, too, but he also looked as if he was trying to figure something out. She turned away as she saw his shock and pain as he realized what she was about to do. **

"**SALINA, DON'T!!!!" he yelled as he struggled to get out of the chains. **

**She started to cry more as she raised her hands and started to feel the tingle in her chest. She hated herself for not finding another way, but this was all she could do. Maliki saw what she was trying to do and started to create a huge energy ball. Salina started to see the bright white light travel from her chest to her arms, but she couldn't see it clearly, because she was still crying and the water blurred her vision. Hers and Maliki's energy balls started getting bigger and bigger and Sago struggled more and more starting to get scratches on his wrists. Salina was starting to feel painfully tired and was starting to breathe heavily. **

**She saw the light shine brighter and heard Sago yell, "SALINAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" as it shot straight at Maliki who tried to shot his, but was too late. **

**There was a big white blast as Maliki was hit. Dust was everywhere and as it disappeared, they saw Maliki fall to the ground, but, for a reason Salina couldn't get, he didn't become a card. Salina heard a voice that she figured was past Salina explain that it was because they carded each other long ago and they now just die without becoming cards. Salina wasn't listening because she was trying as hard as she possibly could to keep herself standing and to keep herself from falling into unconsciousness. The chains on every ones hands disappeared. Sago rubbed his hands a bit, then looked up at Salina. She looked as if she was extremely tired. Salina had no more strength left and she started to fall to the ground.**

**Chapter 16**

**Love**

**Sago ran up to Salina before she hit the ground and caught her. **

"**Salina!!!" he knelt to the ground, still holding her. he put his hand on her cheek. "Salina?" **

**She was still breathing heavily as she said, "S-Sago. I-I-I'm so- sorry. I couldn't d-do anyth-thing else. I'm s-so sorry." she was still crying a bit. **

**Sago was fighting back tears, trying not to make her feel worse. "It's ok." **

**Yakumo made it over and started to try and heal her. Salina's breathing slowed a bit, but only a bit. **

"**What's wrong? Why is she still like this? She should be feeling better." Sago asked, getting worried. **

**Yakumo shook her head and said, "I don't know why but I can't fully heal her. She's having the life sucked out of her and I can't heal that." Even saying this, she kept trying, not wanting to give up on her friend. **

**Sago stopped himself from ranting for two reasons. One, because he knew it wasn't her fault and two, because he was too busy trying to think of a way to save Salina. He laid her on the ground and started pacing. **

"**Sago." sago stopped pacing and looked at Mushra. "Remember that old legend that the villagers used to talk about? Some kind of warrior elixir? Maybe it's real and in one of the caves in the mountains at the haunted forest across from our house. How about we hurry and go check." **

**Yakumo slightly turned towards Mushra and said, "No! That's too dangerous. There's ghost that haven't past on there that manifest into beast. And Maliki's portal hasn't been closed yet and those things will being attacking like crazy." **

**Sago turned to Mushra with a serious face, saying, "Mushra, Kutaal. Go and protect the villagers. Yakumo, you stay here with Salina. I'll be back." He jumped in the air and headed for the forest they were just talking about before anyone could stop him. **

**Everyone looked at each other, knowing they really didn't have a choice. Mushra jumped in the air and headed for the villagers, Kutaal following behind after he made a table for Salina to lie on as Yakumo kept trying to heal her. **

**Sago was flying fast but slowed as he saw some terra coming at him. He threw his boomerang knife at one and frozen another, then hit one with a lot of water. He froze the rest that where coming, not wanting to waste time. **

**Mushra and Kutaal were doing good fighting the terra's and dogs coming to where the villagers were. **

**Yakumo was still trying to heal the heavily breathing Salina. **

**Sago had made it to the forest, but all the wandering ghosts turned to him as he entered and they changed into huge snake looking creatures called leviathans, red bird that looked like phoenixes, and some things that looked like dirt colored buff guys called titans. Sago sighed, but started attacking the titans first. He was only hit by a rock one of them threw once, and after he defeated them, he attacked the phoenixes and was burned by them twice but beat them too, trying to hurry. Now he started to attack the leviathans. Some scratched him and some bit him, but he ignored it and beat them and headed to the caves. There were three and he was worried that time was running out so he hurried and picked one. The middle one. He flew in, searching like crazy for his last hope to save the girl he loved. He saw a vile of something sitting on a rock. He guessed that was it and grabbed it. Rocks started falling all around and Sago started to fly out, but a rock fell in front of the entrance. Sago stopped. He formed a huge water ball and hit the rock with it, but it only cracked it a little. He started slashing it like crazy, trying to break it. Some parts broke off, but it didn't break enough. **

**Sago started to get annoyed and yelled, "MOVE!!!!" **

**He slashed it even more and then hit it with another water ball and he saw it slowly start to fall. He flew out as it hit rolled down the mountain and then break in half. Mushra and Kutaal had defeated all the monsters and were waiting with Yakumo. He landed and ran up to them. **

"**Here." He said, handing the vile to Yakumo. **

"**Salina, we think we found something to save you. You need to drink it, ok?" Salina nodded. Sago held Salina up a bit and Yakumo slowly poured it in Salina mouth. Salina swallowed it and her breathing slowed, but she still seemed hurt. **

**She opened her tired eyes and looked at Sago. "It won't work. All that that and Yakumo's healing does is slow the process. I'm…I'm sorry Sago." Sago shook his head, (trying not to, but he couldn't help it) crying. "It's not your fault. There…wasn't any other way. As long as I know you love me." Salina started crying again while saying, "You know I do." She closed her eyes as Sago rubbed her cheek. Her breathing quickened again. Sago felt so helpless and weak watching her as she got closer and closer to death. He decided that there was only one thing he could do before it happened. **

**Salina was remembering her mom and dad. She missed them so much and wished she could have seen them one more time, but it was too late. She remembered all the fun and nice time she had here. Hanging with the guys, hanging with Yakumo. The party they had thrown and her and Sago's dance. Them having fun in the ocean and how beautiful Sago looked then. How beautiful he looked all the time. How beautiful he was on the inside. How it felt when he told her he loved her. How it felt when they kissed, like how warm her lips felt. She realized she was feeling that right now and opened her eyes to see him kissing her as tears streamed down his face. She kissed him back and cried too, knowing she couldn't, but wishing she could just stay here, but she felt like she was slipping away and her eyes closed. Sago stopped kissing her as she stopped kissing him. He watched her as her breathing slowed until it stopped. He fell to his knees, crying. He felt like he couldn't move. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to do any thing. Until he heard Yakumo say his name. He slowly looked at her and saw that she pointing at where Salina was and then he stood. There was light surrounding Salina as she lifted up into the air. She raised higher and higher, then stopped. The light circle started to grow smaller until it was only shining on her stone. All of a sudden, a light wave shot out over the entire land. It traveled to Maliki's castle and his portal disappeared along with all the monsters. The ghosts in the forest disappeared. The light stopped as it reached the edge of the island. Salina started to slowly lower. Sago held his arms out as she lowered into them. She was breathing again. **

**Sago smiled. "Salina?" **

**She opened her eyes, then hugged him. **

**He hugged her back. **

"**I'm alive! How am I alive?" she asked. **

**Sago shook his head, said, "I don't care why, I'm just glad your back." And kissed her. **

**Chapter 17 **

**Decision **

**After everyone had cried, hugged and laughed, they headed to the villagers. Sago and Salina didn't leave each others side one bit (after what they went through, I don't think anyone could blame them). They made sure all the villagers where fine and Kimberly stayed in Salina's arms almost the whole time. **

**They talked about what they would do; know that Maliki was defeated for good. They said it was time they made more buildings and everything here because their numbers were growing and they didn't have room in there little camp place. The gang suggested that everyone stay in the castle (after they fixed it and changed it a bit) until they were done making houses. They all agreed on that. After everyone ate, they got ready for bed and the gang headed back to the house. Kutaal started to cook, Mushra sat with Yakumo at the table and Salina sat with Sago on Sago's bed. Salina was lying on Sago's chest and he had his arm around her. They were both in there own world, not wanting to leave each other. **

"**So, when are we going to start working on the castle?" Mushra asked, kind of popping Salina and Sago's bubble.**

**Salina didn't move, but Sago opened his eyes and answered, "I think we should start tomorrow. That way the villagers will have somewhere to stay soon." Everyone nodded in agreement. **

"**Also," Yakumo started to say, "I think we should have Salina perform the dance of hope." **

**Salina opened her eyes and looked at Yakumo, curious, and asked, "What's the dance of hope?" **

**Sago answered saying, "It's something that a very powerful Enterrans sometimes does. The old Salina did it once after one big battle we had to bring hope, luck, and stuff like that, to people who have suffered. Also, each time someone does that, it summons the Enterran flower of hope. I think it could help everyone here if you did that, but only if you want to." **

**Salina nodded, but then had an unsure look on her face. **

"**What?" Sago asked. **

"**I don't know how to do it." **

"**Don't worry. Some how, when the old Salina heard the music that is usually played, she immediately knew what to do and I'm sure you will too." **

**Salina felt a little better, but wasn't sure if she would know how by just listening to music. After that, they went to bed. **

**The next few days, they spent cleaning, changing, and fixing the castle. There were plenty of rooms in that castle, so there would be plenty of room for all the villagers. At the top room of the castle, there were five bed rooms and a big room with a huge balcony that had a view of the entire island. There was a big, king like chair at the end of the room near the entrance. **

**The gang decided to stay at the top. They removed the chair and replaced it with five chairs and one long table for the gang. They took two days to clear all the rooms because that castle was pretty freaking big. There was a room with old pictures in them. They were really dusty and old, but they cleaned them up and hung them in different rooms. They were beautiful pictures of landscapes and animals. Salina's favorite landscape picture was one of a huge meadow in between the ocean and a huge mountain. Her favorite animal picture was one of dolphins jumping out of the shining water as the sun set in the distance (such a surprise that's her favorite). It took them five days to clean and change everything, and after the fifth day, they took that time to kind of rest. **

**They went to check on the villagers so far they had almost finished one house and were starting on another. The guys were helping the villagers that were building and the girls helped find food and everything for the houses. **

**The sun was getting close to starting to set and Salina asked Yakumo as they got water, "You think I should try and do the dance of hope? I just think it might be a good time. It could give them a break for a while and also the may be more enthusiastic about finishing everything." **

**Yakumo turned to Salina and said, "Sure, if you want to. I think that's a good idea." **

**Salina nodded, then headed to were the guys were and told them. The guys told the villagers and they were happy. They had heard of the dance before, but none of them had ever seen it. Everyone gathered and watched Salina, waiting. Salina stood there, looking at everyone, and feeling self conscious. She never liked it when people stared at her. It mad her feel weird, and it was made worse as she realized, _I have no freaking idea what of what I'm supposed to do_. **

**Sago got up and headed inside. Salina wondered what he was doing, but he soon came back out with the flute he played at the party. She wondered what he was going to do with it. **

**He came up to her and whispered, "I'm going to play the music, ok? All you need to do is focus on the music. You'll know what to do." He headed back over to where he was before and sat on a rock. **

**He took a deep breath, then started playing the most beautiful music Salina had ever heard. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the music. As she listened, she felt as if something clicked in her head and she just automatically started to moved in flowing ways. She felt like she was a ballerina, but as she preformed the moves she started forming an ice and rock standing place on the ocean. She spun onto it. She started making the water dance along with her, spinning around her everywhere she went. She form a rock wall behind herself, that connected to the ice and rock platform she was on, and it looked as if it had carvings of birds on top, deer, lions, wolves, and others in the middle, and an ocean with all sorts of fish in it. It may not have color, but it was a beautiful carving of the beauty of nature. She started to bring what seemed to be lava up from the ground and landed it in the water forming, on both sides of the platform, flowing black and kind of red waving forms over the water. Then, she started dance more intensely and had fire, water, and sand flowing along with her. All of a sudden, the fire turned white, along with the water and sand and they started swirling around Salina's body, eventually forming a beautiful, light purple dress. She started dancing back towards everyone and the white sand, fire and water followed and once she stopped, she knelt to the ground, eyes still closed, and held her hand out to where the whiteness started to form into something small. The light formed the shape of a flower, went really bright, then disappeared. **

**What Salina held in her hands was the most beautiful flower anyone could ever see. The Enterran flower of hope. She opened her eyes and stood. Everyone cheered and surrounded her saying, "Wow, that was amazing!" and "Thank you, angel Salina." **

**When she heard that, it made her feel real good that she had done that much for these people by just dancing. She also was amazed she did all that with her eyes closed the whole time. If she tried to do that home, she would have broken everything in sight and most likely hurt herself in the process. **

**Yakumo came up to Salina and carefully grabbed the flower from Salina. "I'll go put this somewhere were it can be safe and cherished. You did great Salina." She smiled as she headed to the castle with Mushra and some people not wanting to take there eyes off the flower. **

**Kutaal went to help some of the people who wanted to get as much as they could get done today on the houses, ready after the dance just like Salina wanted. The rest of the villagers stared at the beautiful monument to the happiness they could now have. Salina stared at it, too, still amazed. Someone grabbed her hand and she turned to see Sago smiling at her. **

"**That was amazing, Salina. And, you look beautiful." He said looking at her dress and back at her. **

**She blushed a bit. "Thanks. I'm just amazed there weren't any accidents like me breaking that by falling on the wrong place or something like that." Sago laughed. He lifted his hand and rubbed her cheek before leaning in to kiss her. **

"**Oooooooooh. Salina and Sago, sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g." **

**Salina and Sago looked up to see Mushra pointing at them while saying that. Sago raised his hand and threw water at him, but missed and Mushra stuck his tongue out. But he was immediately hit in the head and knocked to the ground by another ball of water that Salina threw at him without raising her hand. Salina and Sago laughed like crazy. Mushra stood up and shook his head as water flung off his face and hair. They headed back to the castle with the rest of the villagers following as the sun was starting to set. The flower was in an oval, glass case sitting on a table. Everyone was looking at it. After everyone was done hovering over the flower, they headed to the rooms and went to bed. As Salina headed to the very top floor, while also thinking, _I'm going to hate these stupid stairs for awhile_, she stopped to see one of the village family's hugging each other, seeming happy everything was over. It was a mother, a father, and there child. She immediately thought of her mom and dad. She missed them and wanted to see them, now that she new she could. But she didn't want to leave here, and also she wasn't sure if she could go back and if she would end up staying. She just stood there staring at the family, starting to cry a bit because she realized how much she missed them. **

**Sago came down the hall, checking on everyone, and saw Salina. He started walking to her. She was watching the family as they started to go inside there room and looked up as she heard Sago ask, "Salina, what's wrong?" **

**She looked at him and started to wipe away the tears. She didn't want him to worry. "Nothing. It's nothing. My eyes are just a bit watery. I'm just heading to my room." She started walking up the stairs again, but Sago grabbed her hand and stopped her. **

"**Salina, please don't lie to me." He said, looking worried. **

"**It's nothing, Sago. I'm fine." **

**He thought for a second, then realized why. "You miss them, don't you? Your mom and dad. You know you……don't have to stay…if you don't want to." He tried his best not to, but he sounded sad saying this. **

"**No, I want to stay; I just miss them. It's either been almost or a whole month since I left."**

**Sago started to seem like he was in pain. He grabbed both her hands and looked at her as he said, "Salina, I think you should go back to them. They probably miss you terribly and I'm sure that they probably think your dead, which makes it worse. It hurt me like crazy when I thought you were dead and I'm sure it's worse for the people who have known you ever since you were born. I'm not going to be selfish and keep you away from them and you shouldn't only choose to stay here just because you don't want to hurt me. Think of yourself and your family, not me." **

**Salina was going to say again that she wanted to stay, because she did, but she also was starting to feel guilty about only staying here and not seeing them. She didn't know what to do. She loved and missed her family, but she was way in love with Sago and he had lost her once already. One way or another, some one was going to get hurt. She couldn't choose. She didn't want to. **

"**Sago, I-" **

"**You should get some rest." He said, interrupting her on purpose. **

**It seemed like he wasn't going to let her choose who she really wanted to stay with. She stood there, staring at him, trying to think of something to change his mind, but he started to head up the stairs to where his room was. **

"**Goodnight, Salina." He said. **

**She followed slowly behind. She passed Yakumo's door, then Mushra's. She passed Kutaals door and stopped in front of Sago's, but decided to head to her room which was right beside his. She closed the door and slid to the floor and started to cry. _I can't choose. I can't choose._ She kept repeating that in her head. She eventually started to get tired and went to lay on her and went to sleep. **

**In the next room, Sago sat on his bed, staring at the floor, tears flowing down his face. _I'm doing the right thing. It's wrong to be selfish. She misses them anyways. I'm doing the right thing…aren't I?_**

**Chapter 18 **

**Home **

**Salina woke up the next morning, not really wanting to get up but knowing she would have to eventually. She looked down to see that the dress that she had on before had changed back into her normal clothes. She looked around her new room that she was most likely going to leave to see if there was anything that she wanted from that room. There wasn't anything in there interesting, so she left the room. **

**She went to the big room with the view of the island and saw that everyone was waiting outside. She headed down. When she came outside, everyone turned and looked at her, seeming sad. She headed over to the gang. Mushra and Kutaal looked like everyone else. Yakumo looked like she was loosing her forever and Sago hid what he really felt. **

"**So…are you…ready to go?" he asked, not really looking at her. **

**Salina was looking at the ground. "I guess." **

**Sago looked at Yakumo, nodded and slowly looked at Salina as Yakumo walked by to make the portal. Salina turned and said all her goodbyes to the villagers. **

**Kimberly and her mom where the last. "Iwiwl miss you miss nice putty lady." Kimberly said hugging Salina. **

"**I'll miss you, too." **

**They headed back to the castle. She turned to her best friends. First she said goodbye to Kutaal. **

"**See you, Kutaal. I'll miss your fish soup, but hey, at least I won't get sick anytime soon." They hugged. **

**She turned to Mushra. "Bye, Mushra. I'll really miss you making fun of me and embarrassing me. Actually, there's one thing I gotta do before I go." She put her bald up hand on her flat hand and Mushra smiled. **

**They got ready and hit three times. Salina had rock……and Mushra had paper. "I WON!!!! I finally WON!!!" he looked at Salina and smiled. "I'll miss you." They hugged, too. **

**She turned to Yakumo, who had something in her hand. "What's that?" Salina asked. She opened her hand to show she was holding the friendship bracelets her and old Salina made. **

"**I thought you might want to keep olds Salina's. You know, so we can always remember each other." **

**Salina grabbed hers and hugged Yakumo. "I'll never forget you Yakumo. Any of you." **

**She smiled at them, then turned to the last and most painful person to say goodbye to. Sago was just looking at her, waiting. "I…I'm…" she couldn't find any words. **

**Sago pulled water to his hand and formed a dark blue rose with a blue stem and handed it to her. She grabbed it, then looked back up at him. He rubbed her cheek and she immediately rapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back. They pulled away, but Salina hid her head in his chest saying, "I love you so much." **

**Sago rubbed her hair saying, "You have no idea how much I love you." **

**They stood like that for awhile, but eventually pulled away. She didn't look at Sago as she turned to the portal. She took a moment to get the guts to go threw, but thought of her mom and dad and jumped through. She flew around in the portal until she got to the end. She landed on her feat, but fell to her knees, not wanting to do anything after leaving the one she loved. She opened her eyes and noticed her hair was brown again. She looked at her skin and it was normal again. She didn't like it. Her hair color was gold and skin color was yellow. That's what it's supposed to be. She also had her old cloths on. She looked up to see her house fully repaired. The lights were on and it was dark outside, so she walked up to the house. She looked in the window to see her mom looking at some book that looked like it was holding pictures in it. Her dad was watching some show he never really got interested in when she was actually there. **

**She wanted to burst in there and say "It's alright. I'm back." But also she was scared that if she walked through that doorway, there was no going back. She stood, thinking of what she was going to do. _There's no way I can go back now. I don't know how to make a portal. I can't_. She slowly headed to the door. She knocked and waited. Her dad opened the door. **

**He almost stopped breathing, then he burst into tears saying, "Oh my gosh. Salina. You're alive. Thank you dear god." **

**Salina burst into tears too and hugged her father saying, "Dad. I missed you so much." **

**Her mother saw her there. "Salina!!!" she burst into tears, too, as she ran up to them and hugged her. All three of them stood there forever, so happy to have each other back. They stayed up all night talking and hanging. **

**They asked her where she had been this whole time and she lied and said that all she remembered was the meteor shower and it went black after that until she woke up in the woods close to here. After she had left her mom and dad started searching for her and didn't give up until twelve days after they started because the people who they hired to help said there was no trace of her and that they'd searched everywhere. Salina felt so bad that she had caused them that much pain. **

**They went to bed, but Salina couldn't fall asleep, so she turned the TV on. And Salina almost immediately turned it back off. Shinzo was on. It was the last episode and it was the end of the episode. She thought about the fact that soon after what was happening was when Salina met them. Salina turned the TV off and headed to her room, which she barely slept in when she was there. She got on the computer in her room, then turned that off. On her computer was a Shinzo screensaver. She tried to go to sleep in her bed but decided to go back to the living room and keep the TV off because all over the walls in her room was printed and drawn pictures of Sago and everyone. She lay back down on the couch and started to cry. So tired from no sleep and crying, she eventually drifted into unconsciousness. She woke up the next morning, smelling eggs and bacon. Her mom and dad were cooking in the kitchen. **

"**That smells good." Salina said as she walked n to the kitchen. **

**It may have smelled good, but she missed the smell of fish soup a la Kutaal. But she ate the eggs and bacon with as much happiness as she could fake. They hung out again. Watching Harry Potter movies they had. Salina and her mom watched twilight together and her dad watched an anime show with her called Naruto. **

**Once again, Salina couldn't go to sleep for a while. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him. She tried staying up until she was too tired and she fell asleep. The next morning, Salina woke up and saw a note on the couch. She opened it and it said, Salina, we went to the store to get a few things. Be back in a little while. There's left over bacon and eggs in the microwave if you get hungry. P.S. from dad. I did not make either the bacon or the eggs, so no, there not burnt.  **

**Salina laughed a little as she put the note on the couch and headed for the kitchen. Once she was full, she washed her dishes and went and sat on the couch. She couldn't find anything to do that wouldn't remind her of them. Almost every show she watched had something to do with magic or something like that and most of the shows she watched were animated. She was sitting on the couch doing nothing when her mom and dad came in with bags. She got up and went to help them. **

"**Hey, baby." Her mom said, pulling groceries out of the bag. **

**Salina pulled out some drinks and put them up in the kitchen while saying, "Hey guys." **

**After everyone got almost everything put up, Salina's mom was smiling with her hand in the last bag. **

"**What is it?" Salina asked. **

"**Ok. Me and your dad looked everywhere for this. We almost gave up, but we found it." **

**Salina was curious now. "What?" **

**Her mom pulled a square shaped thing out that was wrapped, even though it wasn't Salina's birthday. She grabbed it and shook it. There was something in there. She looked at her mom and her dad who had just walked into the room. Salina started to take the wrapping off to see it was a two disc DVD case. It was Shinzo on DVD. **

**Salina almost threw it, but remembered her mom and dad where still there and fake smiled and said, "Thanks." **

"**Let's put it in and watch it together!" her mom said grabbing it and putting it in. **

**Salina and her dad followed at sat on the couch. The first episode started. Salina went to the bathroom before it showed Sago in the theme song video. She made sure she came back in there as soon as it went off. She decided she needed to just stay in there and try and ignore the pain or else they would think something might be wrong with there daughter who loved Shinzo a lot, but seemed like she couldn't stand it now. She ignored the pain as she saw her best friend walking around after she just woke from her long sleep. She ignored the pain and laughed a bit when she saw her second best friend hanging from a ledge and Yakumo trying to get him down. She ignored the pain and the all of a sudden longing for soup as she saw her third friend. And she tried not to feel anything as she saw Sago trying to help Yakumo and Mushra as they were hanging from the statue of liberty, above a fire. **

**Salina couldn't take it she turned the TV off and ran outside. It was still day time and Salina saw that she had stupidly left the flower Sago gave on the ground outside. She ran up to it, picked it up, and press to her chest as she started to cry. Her mom and dad came to her and knelt done. **

"**Salina, honey, what's wrong." Her mom asked, worried. **

**She didn't stoop crying. She couldn't. _I shouldn't have left. Why? Why can't everyone be happy? _was all Salina thought. **

"**Salina!" her father said. **

**She wouldn't stop crying to say anything, so her mom and dad brought her inside. One hour had passed when she had finally stopped crying. **

"**Salina. What's wrong? Please answer us." **

**Salina tried to find a way to explain. She wondered if she should try and lie or tell them the truth. She decided that since she couldn't think of a good lie and she couldn't take anything anymore, she would tell them. **

"**I'm going to explain and it may sound stupid or fictional, but its not, so please listen and believe me." They nodded. **

**She started to explain the main things like how everyone was real, and everything that had happened to them. She told them every thing about the old Salina and how she was reincarnated. She told them about Maliki. Then she told them everything that happened to her. Well, almost everything, thinking they may not completely approve of her kissing someone and not wanting to scare them with the exact details of her battle with Maliki. After she was finished, she gave her parents a minute to take everything in. They took a while. The first to speak up was her mom. **

"**So, you've been in a different realm with the characters from your favorite show fighting a very powerful warrior?" Salina nodded. **

"**You were living with three guys and a girl?" her dad asked. **

**Salina sighed and said, "Dad, we were all just friends, ok? Calm down." **

**He remembered something, and then asked, "All of you? Are you sure, because the way you talked about Sago, it didn't really seem that way." **

**Salina looked away. "It doesn't matter anymore dad. He sent me here and I can't go back." Her dad seemed just a bit mad. **

"**Well, that was kind of wrong. Didn't he know that would hurt you? Does he not care about other peoples feelings? Does he-" **

"**SHUT UP. He sent me back BECAUSE he was worried about everyone else's feelings. He hurt HIMSELF just to make sure that ya'll could have me back and I could be with ya'll again. He thought it was selfish of him to keep me there. He thought that the ones that have known me longer should have me and that ya'll were probably really sad. He probably cared about me more then I cared about him and he's hurting more right now So don't you DARE say he doesn't care about other peoples feelings. If that was true I wouldn't BE here right now." Salina was on her feet now. **

**Her mom and dad looked shocked. They had never seen her act like this to them. Salina was a bit shocked, too, but was to busy being annoyed with her dad. Salina sat back down, not wanting to look at her father. **

"**Salina." Her mom said. She turned to look at her mother and her mother alone. "Why is it you can't go back?" **

**Salina wondered why she asked that, but answered. "Yakumo was the only one I ever saw make the portal and they never tried to teach me." Salina turned away again, annoyed by the fact that she wasn't able to learn that. **

"**Salina."**

"**What dad?" she said, wanting him to say what he had to say and then leave her alone. **

"**I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know. You know, Sago may have been right about us really missing you, because we have," **

**Salina was now looking at her dad as he continued. "but he was wrong about one thing." **

"**And what's that dad?"**

"**It wouldn't have been wrong for him to keep you there."**

**Salina was surprised. "Why's that?"**

"**Because we've had you ever since you came into this world and he only had an inch of that. Even though I'd rather have you here, it would be selfish of us to keep you from who you want and who wants you. As long as you're safe and you're happy, I'm happy." Salina was amazed. **

**She came up to her father and hugged him. They all hugged. **

"**I love ya'll." She said. **

"**We love you, too." They said at the same time. **

**Salina let go and sat on the floor. **

"**So, are you sure there's no way you can go back?" her mom asked. **

**Salina tried to think for a minute. She tried really hard, thinking of how Yakumo could have done it. She got an idea, even though she wasn't sure if what she was thinking was right. **

"**I think I know what to do." She headed outside into the yard were she had met them. Her parents followed. **

**Chapter 19**

**Salina's real home**

**What Salina thought was maybe Yakumo used energy. When she saw Yakumo use energy or even herself it took the form of something white and shining and when Yakumo made the portal, it first shined white. She tried to think of the energy and making the portal. She tried really hard, thinking of making it back and running into Sago's arms, not leaving them ever again. She opened her eyes and saw the portal right in front of her. "I did it!!!" she yelled. She turned to her parents. They were fake smiling. She started to feel real bad and sad. **

"**You should hurry, honey. The sooner you get there, the better the both of you will feel." Salina's mom said. **

**She looked at her dad and he nodded. She ran up to her great parents and hugged the both of them. "I love you guys. I'll miss you so much." **

**They hugged her back. "We'll miss you to honey. Make sure you visit sometime, because if you don't I'll find mine own way to get there and give you a talking to." Her mom said letting go. Salina laughed a bit. **

**She looked at her dad. "Tell that Sago that he better keep you safe, because if I find out your hurt or anything, I'll have to have a little talk with him." Her dad said. **

**Salina punched her dad on the arm, playing around. "Yea if you can pronounce everything right." She said laughing. **

**He laughed to and said, "I'll miss you, sweetie." **

"**I'll miss you, too, dad." She smiled, then walked up to the portal. **

**She stopped in front of it, waved to her parents, then jumped in. she was really impatient now, wanting to hurry and get out of here so she could be with Sago. She made it out and fell to the ground. She started to get up as she realized she had dropped Sago's flower. She picked it up and started to run towards the castle, ignoring everyone as they tried to say hey. She slammed the door of the castle open and ran for the stairs. On her way up, she bumped into Mushra, who was surprised to see her. **

"**Salina! What're you doing-" **

"**Not right now Mushra. Where's Sago?!" she asked breathless. **

"**His at the top, in the main room, I think." He would have said more, like, "I'm glad you're back." But he knew she was in a hurry. **

**She ran up the stairs as fast as she could while trying not to trip. She made it to the top and took a minute to catch her breath. **

**Chapter 20**

**Happy ending**

**Salina slowly walked into the main room and saw Sago sitting on the edge of the balcony. He looked like he was sad. She walked forward and Sago turned in surprise and got down from the balcony. **

"**Salina what're you-" he started to say, wondering why she was back, but she threw herself at him and kissed him. He was surprised by that, too, at first. But he cared for her and missed her too much to not kiss her back. **

**Mushra, Yakumo, Kutaal, and a few of the villagers that wanted to see Salina, came in the room and stopped, seeing them. They stopped kissing, but were still holding each other. **

**Salina cried a bit while saying, "I couldn't stay away. I'm sorry, I just couldn't. I love you too much. I couldn't stay away." **

**Sago rubbed her back while saying, "I love you, too. So much." He laughed and said, "I was about to break down and come after you…" he just remembered her parents. "What about your parents?" **

**Salina explained why they let her come back. **

"**If I ever have the honor of meeting them, I will have to thank a million times. And they made be mad at me for this, but I don't think I'm going to let you go ever again." Salina smiled at him. **

"**And if you tried to again, you would have to force me to go because I don't think I could deal with that pain again." She felt sago hug her tighter. **

**Everyone cheered, happy that she was back and that they were happy. **

**After that, everyone worked to finish the houses and everything. By the end of the month, they had plenty of houses and shops. Everything was perfect and happy. For now. **


	16. to readers

Ok, I've progressed in my writing, gotten a little better at writing the character in-character and not just how I want them to be.

And what I'm wanting to do at some point (once I'm finished with other stories) is re-write my Shinzo, Other Lives story. I think I need to try again, because it felt more like I messed up the story line of the show just so I could make my own (though I didn't mean to do that). And I won't change the characters I added, I just want to change the story so it can be considered an actual shinzo fanfic.

So, what my plans are (sorry for spoilers, but you already know everything, if you're reading this) is to change Maliki to an ex-guardian, like Lanuncurus. I think that's perfect, and then he comes to earth, seeking the ultimate power. At first it's Mushra (because his guardian powers), but then he realizes that mushra's powers are too deep in his soul, to far inside him to get to (since he chose to be an enterran again). And then he turns to the next strongest thing and/or person. Salina, because of all her powers.

And then that battle happens and the guardians (fearing what would happen if they didn't do anything) decided to twist everything where, if one die's and the other survived, then that one would go on living. But, if they both died, they would come back again and would live until they finally finished off the other.

Now, what I want to ask everyone who's read this is do you think that it's a good idea to have Maliki as a guardian? If not, please tell me what u think he could be. And do you think Salina should be a human like before, just in a different realm/time of enterra/earth? Or should she be an enterran this time?

Hope someone will tell me, because I am not in the shinzo realm at the moment and idk what to do, from a fan's perspective.


End file.
